Path of A Dead Man
by zigyy553
Summary: 7 Years after Naruto's death to bring back Sasuke, Konoha is still at war with Oto and the Akatsuki. Seven mysterious people step into play as an old technique is revived once again. With a second chance, Naruto's story isn't over. First fic. NaruTema
1. Revealing: Death of the closest

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, I wouldn't be working my ass off to pay bills.

I NEED A BETA!!!

----------------------------------------------

**THE ACUTAL STORY BEGINS AT CHP.10! THE FIRST NINE CHPS. ARE PROLOUGES!**

"RASENGAN!"

"CHIDORI!"

Two of the most fearsome jutsu ever created suddenly crashed in the Valley of the End where Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke fought.

Both of fighters were blown back as the jutsu collided. The figure of Uchiha Sasuke had changed drastically with his black hair turned purple with a black cross on his nose, he had tanned skin. With claws and two web-like fins growing out of his back, he looked like a science experiment gone wrong.

Uzumaki Naruto just looked plain feral. Red chakra encasing his body in the outline of a fox, he had a 'tail' made of chakra, red slitted eyes, and two red chakra ears (IT'S A BUNNY!).

Before Naruto could even completely stand up again, Sasuke had charged another chidori. All he felt after that was pain

'_W-w-hat? What is this pain?'_

These were the thoughts that ran through the mind of a blood covered, blonde haired, shinobi as he looked down at his chest as the red chakra of the Kyuubi no Yoko receded back into the seal.

"I've done it! Ultimate power!" yelled a horrifying looking Uchiha. His hand was lodged in none other than, his best friend, Uzumaki Naruto. You see, the Uchiha bloodline, the Sharingan, is cursed. In legend, if you killed your best friend, the person closest to you, you could obtain a fraction of some of the most tainted chakra in world.

The Mangakyou Sharingan, A fraction of the Kyuubi no Yoko's chakra.

Meanwhile, a scarecrow ran through the forest towards the Valley of the End._'I hope I'm not to late...' _thoughtKakashi as he followed Pakkun towards Naruto and Sasuke's location.

"Sa-sas-uke...naze?" asked Naruto as he looked up at Sasuke, the Uchiha that just shoved a Chidori through his chest.

"Simple, I needed power. And I got it through you dobe. By killing you, I can gain the strongest technique in the world!" replied Sasuke as he drew back his curse seal, given to him by the Hebi Sannin, Orochimaru.

Naruto fell towards the ground, coughing up blood by the wound given to him by his best friend, no, brother.

Kakashi entered the clearing of the Valley of the End where the huge statues of the Shodai and Uchiha Madara, just as Naruto fell to the ground

"No..." Kakashi whispered, as he saw one of his students fall to their death at the hands of his best friend.

Sasuke looked down at Naruto, realization suddenly hitting him. '_I killed Naruto...my best friend...did I just follow Itachi?'_ He thought as he looked at Naruto's dying, falling form, his eyes wide. However, this did not go unnoticed by Kakashi.

"...You regret this don't you?"

"Hai..."

"Let's go back to Konoha, the least we can do since Naruto gave his life to bring you back" said Kakashi as he picked up Naruto's bloody body bridal style.

"Hai..." and with that the two sharingan users left the destroyed Valley of the End behind them and they set off towards Konoha.

-------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Alright, this is my first fic, A Lost Road Chapter 1. Give me some reviews, i NEED help...I think. On a side Note, I don't like Sakura very much, so there's gonna be Sakura hunting season kay? Good. Also, the next chapters are longer.


	2. Defending: Battle of the Mournful

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, My OC's and jutsu would be in it...

I OWN ALL OF THE SHICHI MATSURO AND ORIGINAL JUTSU!

-----------------------------------------------

"So...what do we do again?" asked a cloaked figure as looked down at the Konoha nins leaving the destroyed Valley of the End behind them from a tree branch.

"I thought we went over this Itami?" sighed a taller robed firure from the same branch.

"Yeah...well...I forgot okay?" was the itelligent repliy the shorter one known as Itami.

"We go down there beat them to a bloody pulp, grab the boy then leave before backup comes." said the taller one as his eyes slitted dangerously. "Here they come." he said as the both dissappered.

---------------------------------------------

The walk back to konoha was relitivly quiet as both sharingan users were lost in their thoughts.

_'Sensei, I have failed you again. As well as you Obito. I abandoned my comrads, my friends, my _**_students_**_. I am not worthy of your forgivenss Obito...Arashi-sensei...'_ were the thoughts of Hatake Kakashi.

_'God I feel like crap. Itachi was right. He just proved that I was just like him. I'm sorry Naruto...I'm so sorry.' _these were the thoughts over the 'Last' Uchiha.

Both Konoha nin we pulled from their thoughts when two cloaked firgures appeared in front of them.

One was rather short and was squatting down with his arms resting on his knees. His hood was pulled back revealing shaggy brown hair that covered his forhead and reached his shoulders. He had a small beard like Asuma's as well as the smoking habit. His purple eyes had apparently seen the deaths of many through. He looked around his late 20's. He also had a very...very...lagre sword on his back that was drawn from the right shoulder. (They're both wearing Organazation XIII kind of robes)

His partner, however, gained their full attention. His hair was long just like Orochimaru's, even his eyes held the same sickly yellow, slitted pupil. But his complexion was not as bad however. He stood tall, around Kakashi's height, and a nodachi that was drawn from the left shoulder. He had tan skin that was battle scarred at random places. He let off a killing intent so potent, so vile, that you could almost see it. Around mid-30's he looked very intimidating. Judging by his cold look, the world hadn't been the nicest thing to him.

The taller one spoke first, "Give us the boy, or die" he said as he stretched out his hand.

Suddenly the smaller one spoke up, "Maa, Maa. Kyoukou-danna, Yami-sama said he didn't want casualties from **any **side." he told his partner.

"Well Yami-sama isn't here right now is he Itami?" the one known Kyoukou shot back.

"I was just warning you" Itami said gloomily as he curled into a ball and started tracing circles.

They were pulled from their conversation when Kakashi gently set Naruto's dead body on the forest floor and took a battle stance. Two thoughts crossed his mind _'These guys are strong, this is going to be a tough fight.' _and '_We're not far from Konoha...maybe if I flare my chakra backup will come...'_

He then spoke up, "As much as I would LOVE to help Orochimaru and his ambition, I'm afraid I can't let you have Sasuke." _'I won't fail again'_

"You wanna know if we're working for Orochimaru? Well...I'm afraid that...your going to have to beat it out of me." Itami said with a malicious smile.

Suddenly, he was gone, only to have Kakashi feel the cold metal of a kunai pressed against his skin as a face whispered in his ear, _'Your pretty fast to replace your self with aclone that quickly' _and with that sentence finished, he threw the kunai at a nearby tree where Kakashi bolted awayjustin time as the tree exploded.

Doing multiple seals, a sharp intake of breath, and a mask protection justsu he yelled "_Katon: Gokakyuu no Jutsu" _at the mysterious cloked man.

Itami was, to say the least, shocked! He had never heard of a mask protection jutsu. He was suddenly pulled from his musings as he avoided a gaint fireball aimed torwards a VERY sensitive spot.

"HEY! YOU ALMOST HIT ME!" yelled a finger pointing Itami at a sweatdropping Kakashi.

While this little exchange happened no one noticed Kyoukou Sneak up behind Sasuke a deliver a chop to the back of his neck. Then, pulling a bag out of nowhere, he gently picked a body a put it in there and then he yelled to Itami

"HURRY UP! I'VE GOT THE TARGET! STOP PLAYING WITH YOU FOOD!"

Grinning sheepishly Itami yelled back "Alright, Alright...geez can't a guy have some fun? Well Hatake-san I've had a blast but I gotta be off."

**"ITAMI!!!"**

And with that, he suddenly hit all eight of Kakashi's Celestial Gates while saying _"Fuuinjutsu: Fuuin no Buddha!" _

Clenching his heart Kakashi keelled and said, while coughing up some blood, "What did you do to me?"

"Hmm? Oh, nothing. Just sealed away your chakra for a good while. Now if you'll excuse me I must be off. Ja!" and with that, Itami, Kyoukou, and another person disappered.

The last thing Kakashi saw before losing consciousness was Kurenai running torwards him...

------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Not to bad eh? I think the fighting scene was to short but there was a reason. Now, more about Itami and Kyoukou will be revealed later, but for now...REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Translations

_Katon: Gokakyuu no jutsu_- Fire Style: Grand Fireball

_Fuuinjutsu: Fuuin no Buddha_- Sealing Style: Buddha of Sealing (I think)- **ORIGINAL**

_Itami_**- **Pain- Orgingal Character

_Kyoukou_- Panic- Orgingal Character


	3. Recovering: The Dark Secret Revealed

**_Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Sasuke would be dead._**

I OWN ALL OF THE SHICHI MATSURO AND ORIGINAL JUTSU!

--------------------------------------------

"Kakashi! Kakashi! Hang on!"

Kurenai was panicking. She was on guard duty when she suddenly felt his chakra flaring. Looking into the distance she saw the form of his _Katon: Gokakyuu no jutsu_. Shouting for a Chuunin to get a squad of med-nin she bolted out to him. When she Finally got there, Kurenai saw the eyes of Kakashi slowly closing...

----------------------------------

Tsunade was panicking with the recent injuries of the team that set out to retrieve Uchia Sasuke. She Just hoped her little brother would be alright.

Akamichi Choji's cells were self destructing due to the after effects of the Red Chili Pill of the Akamichi clan. He was currently in critical condition.

Hyuuga Neji was in no better shape. Suffering from two holes near his heart and right lung, he had lost a lot of blood. Currently he was in the same condition as Choji.

Inuzuka Kiba was better off. While he was still heavily injured, it was not life threatening, but it was still severe. He might have been dead if not from the aid of Sabaku no Kankuro.

Nara Shikamaru only suffered minor blood loss and a broken finger thanks to Sabaku no Temari. He was worrying over the lives of his teammates, having led the mission.

The suprising aid of Rock Lee was greatly appreciated, but Lee was injured greatly, though not as bad as Kiba thanks to Sabaku no Gaara.

All conscious members, The Suna Trio, Shikamaru, Lee, and Kiba, they were all waiting for the return of they're last teammate, Uzumaki Naruto when suddenly a frightened looking Chuunin bursted through the Konoha hospital doors.

"H-H-Hokage-sama! There's been a battle outside the village walls! Kurenai-san has gone to check it out, b-b-but I think I saw the body of Hatake Kakashi!"

At the mention of Kakashi, Tsunade hurried out of the hospital to meet Kurenai there.

---------------------------------

**_'Fear no that which can be seen...Fear that which cannot.'_**

_"Where am I?" _thought Kakashi as he looked up at endless darkness.

_**'You are nowhere, and everywhere ningen**_ answered a voice from the darkness.

_"That doesn't really answer my question..."_

Then out of nowhere, the face of a Buddha appeared.

_**'It doesn't?!" **_

"_W-Well no B-Buddha-Sama..."_

_**"I see...well you are currently drifting through your mind, while I just pulled you out of there into your heart where I am."**_

_"Wait a second...Buddha-sama, didn't that ninja do something to me?_

_**"Ah yes well you see, I am the Buddha of sealing. By puting me in your heart, Itami cut you off from your chakra for about 3 months. Now I would explain more, but it seems you have company..." **_

And with a jerking feeling, Kakashi awoke to the sound of voices...

---------------------------------

"...Tsunade-sama! You can't be serious! Kakashi's completely cut off from his chakra?!"

"Shizune keep it down. Yes, a fuuinjutsu that was long thought forgotten, was used on him, but we can't be for certain until he wakes up."

"Hokage-sama, I am awake. And I just had a nice little chat with the Buddha of Sealing. He said that I'm cut off from my chakra for about three months, judging by how much I have."

It's not that I'm interested in Kakashi. Shizune I must ask you to bring Sakura and the rest of team seven in here."

"Hai! Tsunade-sama"

About 20 minutes late, Shizune reappered with team seven.

" Now both of you need to now this. Sakura, Uchiha-san, but whatever leaves this room stays in it alright?"

Obviously confused about the whole situation, Sasuke and Sakura both nodded wondering what was going on.

With a sigh, Tsunade began explaining. "Back during the reign of the Shodai and Nidaime, there was a jutsu, that while it was S-rank, was used widely and it sealed of chakra by how much you had. It was called _Fuuinjutsu: Fuuin no Buddha._ By the end of the First Great Shinobi War, it was thought wiped out. Now Kakashi has been on the recieving end of that very technique."

The faces on the rest of Team Seven were pricless. Sasuke bore a look of shock and intrest while Sakura just had shock.

"Now, It is not the fact that this jutsu has been brought back, nor where it was obtained. I'm interested in the caster. Now tell me Kakashi, what did he looked like?

Supprisingly, it was Sasuke who spoke up. "He was short, and had a big sword on his back. He also had a beard like Asuma-sensei's, the same smoking habit, shoulder length brown hair, and purple eyes."

"Sasuke-kun! You fought this person! I bet he's wishing he never met my Sasuke-kun!" Chirped Sakura.

"Iie. I didn't do anything. Kakashi-sensei did everything. I just got knocked out."

At the end of Sasuke's description, Tsunade went into clinical shock.

"Tsunade-sama? Daijoubou?" asked Shizune.

Coming back to her senses, Tsunade replied "Yes...Yeah I'm fine, It's just that, my grandfather killed that man..."

An eery silence suddenly came over the room. Gathering his couage Kakashi asked "So you mean he's a zombie?"

Suddenly Tsunade's head snapped upand looked torwards Kakashi and questioned "Was he wearing an all black cloak with chains and went by the name of Itami?"

"H-hai Hokage-sama"

"CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! THIS IS BBBAADD!!! If HE'S back then that means...they've come out of hiding...We're all doomed...

------------------------------

A/N: Now for those of you wondering, Tsunade has a past with Itami that not only killed him, but also her grandfather ( The Shodai)

Translations:

_Fuuinjutsu: Fuuin no Buddha- _Sealing Style: Buddha of Sealing- **ORIGINAL!**

_Katon: Gokakyuu no Jutsu- _Fire Style: Grand Fire Ball

Daijoubou- Are you All right?

Hai- yes

Iie- no

Ningen- human

Shodai- The First Hokage

Nidaime- The Second Hokage

Buddha- A person who has experienced Nivana and a spiritual figure in Buddism


	4. Sorrow: Seeing a Spirit

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, happy now?**_

Spiritwolf30: She is worried about Naruto, but she was caught up in a possibility that the person that murdered her grandfather might be back.

Dragoon-tyjet: Thank you for pointing that out. And all (Well…some.) is revealed this chapter. Also, I like to keep people guessing.

I OWN ALL OF THE SHICHI MATSURO!

-------------------------------------------

Everybody in the hospital room began to get a feeling of dread as Tsunade began sweating profusely, when she suddenly asked "Where's Naruto?"

Sasuke and Kakashi went stiff as a board. They both new they weren't getting out of this, but it didn't mean they couldn't push it off.

"The dobe's back at his apartment. He said he wanted...to rest! He wasn't that injured so he thought he should just go home!"

"Hai! Sasuke's right Hokage-sama...Oh, whom I kidding. Hokage-sama..."

Tsunade REALLY didn't like where this was going. The thought of her little brother being gone...almost pushed her to tears. Tsunade hoped from the bottom of her heart that Naruto was okay. Still alive

"He's...dead...the men you panicked about took him and ran off..."

-------------------------------------

In heaven, Kami-sama decided to answer Tsunade's hopes...

-------------------------------------

"No...No...Naruto can't be dead...NO! NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"

--------------------------------------

Somewhere Deep in Grass Country

"We're finally back Kyoukou-danna. First thing I'm gonna do is take a long nice bath...then maybe I'll 'chat' with Aijou…"

Kyoukou decided to tune him out right then and there. While Itami was an amazing fighter, he was an even bigger pervert. The things that man did with Aijou...(Shivers) they were disturbing. All I'll tell is that he had to sound proof his room at night since his room was closest to them.

Taking a few steps forward, Kyoukou stomped twice on the ground and then a trap door opened up. Knowing what came next, he said:

"Fear not what you can see...Fear what you cannot."

"I've been waiting for you baka's to come back. Three days is a long time to wait. You got the body?" came a feminine voice from within the descending dark. Knowing that it was Aijou he went down the stairs shouting over his shoulder to Itami to hurry up or they'd (Kyoukou, to spare him the noise.) lock him out.

----------------------------------

"TOU-SAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ITAMI-KUN AND KYOUKOU-BAKA ARE BACK SHOUTED!!!" Aijou called into the proceeding corridors under grass country. It was thought, that long before the 'hidden' (Though they aren't really hidden…) villages that there was a kingdom beneath them. Many architects had tried to find it, but they all disappeared. The corridor led straight to the audience chamber then spreaded out. It was found, but kept secret by Aijou's father.

Speaking of Aijou, she was in her early 20's and had dark red hair, from the fiery red of her father to the black of her mothers, that reached mid-back. Her dark brown eyes held much innocence, despite the pain her strategies made for others. She had long legs and a considerable amount of cleavage. 3rd commanding officer in the group that Itami and Kyoukou (Who are 6th and 7th in command) under Marishiten and her father, she wielded a bow and arrow. You'd be wondering why she didn't live with her mother. Answer is, she was killed. Thus her father, one of the most terrifying men on the planet, is an over protective mother hen.

Suddenly three figures stepped out of the shadows leading to the audience chamber.

The shortest of the group had blond locks fell over his insane blue eyes, that, no matter how you look at him, you could only see one at a time. He carried a large axe on his back and he was slightly shorter than Itami (Who's 5'9) due to his age. He always had a sinister grin on his face that promised lots of pain (Like Ichimaru) and went by the name of Junan, 5th in command

The giant of the group had a huge club strapped to his wrist. Standing at a dwarfing 7'9, the roof was barely taller than him. His sea green hair was cut army short and his hazel eyes stared right into your soul. Despite his intimidating size, this was a gentle person. Using the power of observation, he could see if you had good or bad intentions. He learnt this early on in life because hi picked on for his size before Yami-sama (Aijou's Father) intervened. That day, he swore his allegiance to follow him any where. 4th in command, Gouhara was the second person to join the group, but got the rank for his power and liking of the number 4.

The last of the group, you were forced to respect. Named after the Buddhist God of War, Marishiten was the 2nd in command. Every drop of blood spilt to him was like a rush of adrenaline. His black hair reached just past his shoulders while some of it was on his chest. Cold, crazy onyx eyes were easily see able on his battle scarred face. He had a bit of an obsession with pointy things, and thus, he had hidden senbon, shuriken, kunai, fuuma shuriken (Though how in hell he could hide that we do not know) nodachis (Short swords), daitos (Japanese long swords) in scrolls, and a katana at his waist, he could spill a lot of blood.

"I heard you kidnapped Minato-sama's kid?" asked the human giant, in a deep voice.

"I wonder what his blood looks like…" said a slightly insane voice.

"Oi, Marishiten, I call first cracks at him." shot the annoyed voice of Junan.

"Gomen guys, but daddy is expecting us, so if you'll excuse us!" chirped Aijou as she went past the unusual group of people with the 6th and 7th at her tail.

-------------------------------------------

Konohagakure no Sato: Funeral of Uzumaki Naruto

It was raining in Konoha at the funeral of Uzumaki Naruto as civilians that realized their mistakes came to remember the boy who was given a harsh burden. All of the Konoha 12 and their sensei had arrive to remember the passing of the first of them. Teuchi and Ayame (The Ramen chef and his daughter) came, Tsunade, Jiraiya, members of each clan (That members of the Konoha 12 are in) and, surprisingly, members of the council showed up. Then, a priest stepped up to the podium behind Naruto's coffin.

"We come here today, to remember a boy who smiled through even the darkest of times. He was given a burden that no one should have to bear. Uzumaki Naruto was a pillar of strength and hope to all of us. He could look inside a person, and see the good inside of their soul and prove that they were good. Naruto made the impossible seem possible. If you ever doubted him, he would always prove you wrong. He would always say 'I'm gonna be Hokage! Then everyone will have to start respecting me and acknowledge me!' Let us all enter a moment of silence, to remember the lost Rokudaime…"

Everyone's thoughts were different. The council members started to feel regret for how badly they had treated him. The civilians that showed thought they were fools for hurting an innocent boy. The Konoha 12, how ever thought this as they went to put items on the empty coffin:

Akamichi Chouji: _'Goodbye Naruto…We're gonna miss you. Just for once, I'll save the last chip for you' _he thought as he placed a chip on his coffin.

Yamanaka Ino: _'After the Chuunin Exam, my respect for you went up. Now your just gone and I'll never get to know you.' _And then she placed a white rose on his coffin. (Everybody is going to put a white rose on his coffin unless I say so otherwise)

Nara Shikamaru: _'Looks like you completed the mission huh? But at this cost? You probably cursing me for regretting taking on the mission aren't you?'_

Sarutobi Asuma: _'You were a good kid Naruto. Say hi to my dad up there would you?' _

Inuzuka Kiba: _'So that's how you play huh? Die while letting us mourn? You better wait for us up there got that?'_

Aburame Shino: _'You died fighting for your dream…that just proves it was a dream worth having'_

Hyuuga Hinata: _'I knew I should have told how I felt Naruto-kun…now you're gone…' _she thought as she placed a bowl of Ramen on his coffin.

Yuhi Kurenai: _'Poor Hinata…she's probably torn up over him...you were strong kid…Keep fighting wherever you are.'_

Gaara: _'I figured that you would stand by your friends so they wouldn't have to feel the sorrow of your passing…or did you do this so pinky didn't have to feel sad?'_

Kankuro: _'I barely knew this guy…and he beat sense back into Gaara. Thank you Uzumaki Naruto.'_

Temari: _'I don't have much to say but thank you, Naruto-san'_

Tsunade: _'First Nawaki, then Dan, and now Naruto. Everyone close to me dies! Why damn it! Why!'_

Jiraiya: _'You could have gone far, kid. Farther then your father did. Well, at least your with him now.'_

Hatake Kakashi: _'I'm sorry Naruto. If only I paid more attention to how Sasuke was acting, then maybe I could have stopped this…'_

Haruno Sakura: _'Finally! He's gone! Now no one can stand in between me and my Sasuke-Kun!'_

However, despite the way all others thoughts were going, Uchiha Sasuke was thinking something entirely different:

'_Why do I have a feeling Naruto's not down for the count?'_

---------------------------------------------------------

Grass Country: Underground Ruins: Audience Chamber

When they finally entered the large dimly lit room, they came across an intricate seal on the ground.

"OH! THAT'S why you wanted us to get him!" shouted Itami with a look a pleasant shock on his face.

"Well if that's all daddy, Itami and I will be off!" Then, Aijou dragged him by the arm to spend some 'time' together. With a groan, Kyoukou set the bag on the ground as he opened it.

"Yami-sama, where do you want me to put Naruto-san's body?"

"…Place it in the center of the seal then leave and go get Gouhara. Then I want you to leave and fulfill this request." As he threw a piece of paper in his direction.

"Hai…" after Kyoukou set Naruto's body on the seal he went to retrieve the 4th in command.

After he left, a figure wearing a black and red cloak stepped out of the darkness and stared at the body of Uzumaki Naruto.

His fiery red hair shot out in all directions (Think Axel) and his dark brown eyes seemed like they held a lot of sadness. He stood about 6'0 tall and carried a nodachi on the side of his body (Like Sasuke's katana in Shippuden). He was muscular and a scar ran diagonally down his left eye. He had one red triangle under each eye and (Like Jiraiya, but stopped halfway down his cheeks.) was in his late 30's. He also had two kunai launchers, one in each sleeve, with twelve kunai. Along with a katana on his back, you have the leader, codename Yami-sama, of the **Shichi Matsuro**, Kasai 'Aka Shi-Shi' Hayashi.

"I've fulfilled my part of the promise…Minato-nii-sama…"

**_Furasshubakku no jutsu! (Flashback no jutsu)_**

"Minato-nii-sama, you can't be serious!" shouted a younger Hayashi at his older brother, Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha.It was almost midnight and the Kyuubi was raging outside of Konoha

"Gomen Hayashi, but I must ask of you two things…"

"Hai?"

"The first thing is to watch over Naruto here when his father can no longer take care of him…and…to barricade the door from my angry wife." Yep. Konoha's young Hokage was married to the most frightening women alive (Although Konoha didn't know it) Mitarashi Anko. Every man was afraid of her. Except Minato. No, Minato saw the good in her with his shining blue eyes.

In his arms, was the result of their hidden romance. Uzumaki Naruto, soon to be jinchuuriki of Konogakure no Sato.

"Hayashi…I ask you this as a brother. Please use IT to give Naruto a second chance if he dies before he is recognized. If he is recognized, and lives a long life, don't."

And that was the last time Hayashi ever saw his brother again.

_End _**_Furasshubakku no jutsu_**

**"Yami-sama, I have retrieved Gouhara."**

**"Good, now do your mission."**

**"Gouhara, I think it's time we bring back your godson"**

**------------------------------------------------**

A/N: This is where things get important. Also I'm making a poll. Should I send This Naruto back to the time when he took the Chuunin exam So he can see how his life was? (He'd be Shippuden age with some members from the Shichi Matsuro as teammates and sensei)

Or Should I have the story continue from here, not send him back to the past, drop all my good ideas and make this a crappy story?

Translations:

Shichi Matsuro- Seven Fates

Kasai Aijou- Daughter of Hayashi, cousin to Naruto **ORIGINAL CHARACTER! **

Junan- 5th in command of the Shichi Matsuro **ORIGINAL CHARACTER!**

Gouhara- Godfather to Naruto and the 4th in command of the Shichi Matsuro **ORIGINAL CHARACTER! **

Marishiten- 2nd in command of Shichi Matsuro **ORIGINAL CHARACTER!**

Kasai 'Aka Shi-Shi' Hayashi- Father of Aijou, Uncle to Naruto, and leader of the Shichi Matsuro **ORIGINAL CHARACTER!**

**Kyoukou's Mission**

"Alright, requested by a person named Kabuto…why does he want me to get a bible?

2 days later

"Kabuto what is this?"

"It's a bible sir, It's about a sad story of a snake"


	5. Resurrection: Rising of the Ashes

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (Sob)

By the way……………………………I NEED A BETA!

I got a notice saying that I forgot to put on my chapters that this a A/U story…so ….yeah.

I OWN ALL OF THE SHICHI MATSURO AND ORIGINAL JUTSU!

-----------------------------------------------------------

Looking Out from her window, Mitarashi Anko quietly cried as she saw the empty coffin of her son. She knew she had made a mistake when she left him with Sarutobi to take to the orphanage. She knew she could have kept him but further taint his name.

Holding Kyuubi is one thing. Having a traitor for a mother is another.

A traitor of Konoha, former lover to Namikaze Minato and Sannin no Orochimaru (After he played with her mind a bit) Mitarashi Anko, the 'Snake Bitch' is what they called her.

When he had finally gained the recognition of some of the civilian populace, they all knew about her betraying them to go to Orochimaru, the biggest traitor of the leaf, also the murderer of Sarutobi the Sandaime Hokage.

Anko was not a complete traitor. One day she was found on the beach of sea country with a curse mark on her neck after Orochimaru had his fun.

If she had revealed she was Naruto's mother, he would have lost all the recognition he had worked so hard for. She thought that it may have been the body of her son, but the soul of the Kyuubi. The Chuunin Exams changed her mind.

She now watched as they picked up the empty coffin and took it to the graveyard. Anko let her tears flow freely.

----------------------------------------

Grass Country: Underground Ruins: Audience Chamber

Gouhara was one that couldn't easily be shocked. It took a shit load to get to him. This however knocked him off his feet.

"Y-Y-you mean…that…the person Kyoukou and Itami? I thought that was just a rumor Yami-sama!"

"Iie. I knew exactly where he was. But…I made a promise to my brother."

"D-Demo! You could have stopped his suffering! You're his Uncle for Kami's sake! You're Family! FAMILY MEANS NOBODY GETS LEFT BEHIND!" (GO STICH)

Enraged, Gouhara picked up Hayashi and began shaking him yelling.

"YOU LIED TO ME! YOU TOLD ME HE WAS DEAD! GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON THAT YOU COULD HAVE LEFT HIM ALONE!" Gouhara now had tears running down his cheeks. He had just found out that his godson, the one he thought was dead, was alive…and now truly dead.

"I MADE A PROMISE!" Hayashi shouted back. Shocked since Hayashi rarely raised his voice, and he set him down slowly.

"I said that I would use IT if Naruto died before everyone in Konoha acknowledged him. And that I wouldn't use IT if he did get everyone to acknowledge him. Though it appears that the former has happened." Hayashi finished with a sigh as he walked back to the throne to sit down.

Gouhara was gazing down at Naruto's body with sadness. Sighing, he walked over to Hayashi.

"What do you want me to do? Normally the _Kedamono no Sasayaki Kujo _requires certain things for different people, but I believe that it isn't going to work the time around."

Giving a chuckle Hayashi threw a folded up piece of paper to him. "You're going to need three things. The first is fairly easy; you just have to get a common herb. The second, you might want to take Aijou because you're going to need stealth and strategy. You'll have to steal the Yuusha Mizu. It's the third item I'm worried about. You need to _steal_ the Forbidden Scroll. **Steal It. **Or else the technique won't work."

"Why do I have to steal-"

"That, I shall reveal later. Now go- and take Aijou and Itami. I don't feel like having to force myself asleep tonight."

Sweat dropping, Gouhara nodded his head and took off.

----------------------------------

Konohagakure no Sato

Still shaken up after the death of her son, Anko was walking down the streets of Konoha around mid-day when she heard some Anti-Naruto supporters talking.

"-Glad the Kyuubi brat is dead. It was just a monster. Though I don't see why most of the clan heirs are sad about his death, I mean It was only Kyuubi."

"Yeah the monster was a bastard. I'm glad It's dead. I'm just sad that they couldn't find It's body. I would have messed it up more than what Sasuke-sama-"

Now only one word could describe what Anko did. She snapped.

"**SEN'EIJASHU!" **she shouted at the startled civilians.

"W-What the hell?!"

"It's the Snake Bitch!"

Right when she was about shove two kunai threw their necks, three people materialized in front of her.

"Anko, calm down." said the bone chilling voice of Morino Ibiki, head interrogator of Konoha, accompanied by two ANBU. "Escort these two civilians to the interrogation branch. Tell them I'll be right with them."

"Hai! Ibiki-san!" the two ANBU chorused as they blindfolded the two terrified people and led them down the street before disappearing.

"I could have handled them…"

"And by 'handle', you mean kill them. Anko, what's wrong? I've never seen you act like this-and I've certainly have never seen a sad look like this on your face. Tell me, what's wrong."

"It's nothing, just some personal issues."

Ibiki got a horror struck look on hi face as he said "Your not in your period are you?!"

"**PERVERT**!" Anko yelled as she made Ibiki a speck in the horizon.

During this little comedy, a giant figure left the bar Anko was just in front of. He was nearly certain that Hayashi would want to know about this.

-----------------------------------------------

Tsunade's Office: 10:00 pm

Tsunade was currently filing mission requests with red puffy eyes as she looked out the window as a body flew through her wall. Before the dust even cleared she spoke. "Ibiki, you owe me a new wall." Yes, this wasn't the first time he had crashed like this.

Turning around, she saw that he had a large slap mark across his face. Before she could say anything, he was standing up and saying.

"Hokage-sama, I think there's something wrong with Anko. I hadn't seen her for days and the dango shops said they hadn't seen her either. I was doing my rounds when I saw her attacking some civilians. My interrogation unit said they were talking poorly about the Uzumaki. I, personally think she's in her period."

Tsunade got a tick above her right eyebrow when a flustered looking Jonin burst through her door yelling.

"Hokage-sama! The Forbidden Scroll has been stolen!"

"Assemble all available Ninja! I want that thief captured!" she shouted as she looked towards Ibikias he gave a swift nod and left with a poof.

Scared about what would happen if he didn't get a move on, he quickly nodded and turned on the siren.

-----------------------------------------------

Itami was NOT having a good day. First, two higher ranking members decided to mess with him a bit while trying to get Naruto's body to Yami-sama. Then he's interrupted by Gouhara's knocking on Aijou's door to get the both of them for a mission. And now, he was being chased by 40 jonin, some chuunin, and some other ninjas while carrying the Forbidden scroll on his back. Aijou had been sent to get the Yuusha Mizu, since the Hidden Waterfall was like the only true 'hidden' village. And Gouhara took 200ryo to go buy a herb. Yes, he was not having a good day.

'_Damn…I'm losing a lot of blood from __**STEALING**__ the scroll. Why the hell were there so many guards?!'_

**_Furasshubakku no Jutsu!_**

Itami was moving as stealthily as one could with a huge sword on his back, through the narrow corridor that led to the Forbidden Scroll of Konoha before he heard the yelling of some one behind him. Panicking, he turned to look to see the devil.

Wearing green spandex and a Jonin flak jacket, a bowl haircut, and shining teeth that could make a blind man cringe, stood the thing everyone feared the most…

The Gai disease.

"YOSH! WHY ARE SNEAKING AROUND THE CORRIDOR LEADING TO THE FORBIDDEN SCROLL! IT IS AMAZINGLY UNYOUTHFUL! ALLOW ME TO REKINDLE YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH!"

Suddenly, Itami's self-preservation instincts told him to for get stealth and to just get as far away from this guy as possible.

"Matte! I know you…you're the one Sasuke-san described that put the seal on Kakashi!" came a feminine voice from behind him.

"EH?! THIS WAS THE MAN THAT PUT THAT UNYOUTHFUL SEAL ON MY ETERNAL RIVAL SHIZUNE-CHAN?! THEN ALLOW TO DEFEAT HIM RIGHT HERE AND NOW!"

"Gai-san, I must ask you to hold him off while I alert Tsunade-sama!"

Itami knew he was in deep shit now. Grunting, he pulled his Zanza off his back and got into a battle stance.

"Well, Gai-san, I believed 'holding off someone' was fighting them. Am I correct?"

Intelligently, Gai did a look over the situation. A 5'9 person was using a Zanza almost twice his own size. So, naturally, he had two thoughts on the matter.

One was _'…That sword looks suspicious…'_

And the other was _'HOLY SHIT! THAT'S A BIG ASS SWORD! THAT MAN'S FLAMES OF YOUTH MUST BURN BRIGHTLY IF HE CAN WEILD SUCH A WEAPON!'_

Forgetting about the Zanza, he wasted no time throwing a punch towards Itami's face. Trying to meet it there with his Zanza, he tried to swing to the right. Key word being tried.

"CRAP!" he yelled as it imbedded itself in the wall as Itami was thrown back from the punch (Gai: A HIT). Recovering in air, he landed on his and started to do multiple seals before ending in tora.

"_Katon: Gokakyuu Hebi no Jutsu!" _hissing out of his mouth came a giant flame snake (Like From HP 5) came uncoiled itself and struck.

'_SHIT!!!' _thought Gai as he jumped back to avoid the snake's first strike. By now the wall had been long destroyed due to the size of the snake. People were coming out of their homes after hearing chunks of rock falling and were now watching the snake with wide eyes.

Charging forward, Gai ducked under the snakes second strike and began the Primary Lotus.

"Ngrh-" came the sound from Itami's clenched teeth. He cracked open as he looked down at Gai as he kicked him up farther into the air. He recognized the move as he began pushing chakra into head to cushion the impact.

"OMOTE RENGE!" Gai shouted as he jumped off Itami just before he crashed into the ground. Staring at his opponent, Gai sensed people looking up at the destroyed building and other ninja enter the destroyed hallway.

"Gai! What happened here?" questioned a cycloptic Jonin before he looked at the groaning body that was pulling It's head out of the ground. Then he noticed the Zanza stuck in the wall before pointing at the person.

"You! You're…You're…You're…who are you again?" Kakashi asked while scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

Finally able to pull his head out of the ground Itami looked lazily behind him to meet the wide eye of Hatake Kakashi. Giving a moment of thought he said "I know you! You're the one I used the _Fuuinjutsu: Fuuin no Buddha _on!"

Storming through the crowd of Jonin that were now wondering what he was taking about, Tsunade forced her way to the front of the crowd to see the face of the perpetrator when she stopped dead in her tracks as her gaze fell upon his face.

Noticing some forced their way through the crowd, Itami smirked as he remembered who it was. "It's been a long hasn't…Tsunade-_hime. _How's the family? Oh! I know…_dead_. Little brother killed on a mission, as well as your lover. Dan, I think his name was? Oh, and let's not forget your mother and father. One dead through death, or murder by my prospective, because your father killed poor Saki-san, and then he committed seppuku didn't he? Grand Uncle, the Nidaime, from a vicious wound from a Kumo-nin. And lets not forget your Grandfather…the Shodai Hokage, murdered at 11:23 p.m by former Kumo-nin...Uwanuri Matsudai. Now, he is only known by the name of Itami. I would love stay and chat but I must be off." And then he sank into the ground as his Zanza dissipated into the air….

**_End Furasshubakku no Jutsu!_**

That was two hours ago. On his second try, he got caught in a booby trap and got a gash on the side of body. It was bleeding freely, but it wasn't as bad as it was. He was closing in on the Konoha village gates when he saw the nin closing them. Panicked, he began to quicken his sprint, and when they were just about to close it, with, one final leap, he jumped over the barricade they had set and sprinted off into the night.

-----------------------------------------------

Tsunade's Office

"Tsunade-sama…"

"Not now Shizune…after seeing the face I don't want to see, I don't need to know what you're about to say…he escaped, didn't he?"

"Hai…"

-------------------------------------------

Grass Country: Underground Ruins: Audience Chamber

Gouhara was having a great day. First he finds out that his Godson WAS alive, then he gets to interrupt Aijou and Itami's little 'session', and finally he met a nice old lady that sells herbs about a mile away from the base. Oh yes, he was having a great time. He had waited outside the base for Aijou and Itami, but was late when Itami had gotten back from Konoha. Before that however he had decided to go take pit stop in Konoha and do some surveillance for him. Aijou had gotten back around midday with the Yuusha Mizu saying how easy it was to sneak in and take it right from under there noses.

Now they were both waiting for Itami to get his lazy ass back to the base. Then they saw a figure in the distance. Recognizing all the chains and the huge ass Zanza they began to walk towards him. Then as they got closer they saw he was limping. Gouhara almost immediately noticed a dark red spot on his cloak and was about to pick him up when he said something.

"Aijou. Get the scroll, but make sure Itami's hand is still touching it when we get inside. Do NOT let him remove any part of him that is touching unless there's blood on it." He said to her. Nodding, she went over to her lover, and checked to see if he was okay, then she looked at the scroll noticing there was no blood at all on it. Moving his hand to it, Gouhara picked him up and stomped twice on the ground. Not knowing whose shift it was, he spoke after the question was asked.

"How long does the flame burn?"

"The flame burns as long as the dream upheld. Never let it shatter."

Descending the stairs, he found Hayashi waiting for them. Noticing the injury, he asked Itami if he was conscious. After getting a fuck you as a reply, he led them to the chamber where Naruto's body was. He began to bark orders at everyone who was present: Gouhara, Kyoukou, Marishiten, Junan, and Aijou.

"Gouhara put Itami up straight against some thing. AND DON'T LET THE SCROLL FALL FROM HIS HANDS!"

"Kyoukou, here's a copy of the seal on the ground, I want you to double check it and make sure everything is in place."

"Aijou, sweetie, get three cups and split the Yuusha Mizu between them, the pour one over Naruto, and give one to each Marishiten and Junan."

"Junan, Marishiten! After Kyoukou has checked the seal, place the cups of Yuusha Mizu in the two small circles in front of the two farthest from the throne, and then sit in the circles behind them."

Looking at the seal (It's a seal like from FMA. You know, one with a triangle.) one last time, they began.

"Okay, Itami! Open the scroll and see if there's a technique that has the word 'gate' in it!"

"Ne…Yami-sama, why do Marishiten, you, and I have to sit in the circles?" asked a pouting Junan. Hayashi looked over at him before replying.

"Out of every one here, Marishiten and I have the most chakra (Marishiten smirked at that) and then in third it's Itami, but you can see I made a mistake when I sent him, because we need people with large stores of chakra. You come in fourth in that department, so you're the next best thing."

"Yami-sama, I found one!" Itami's strained voice came. Hayashi looked over to him and asked.

"What is it called?!"

"Rosutojenere-shon no Seki."

"Yosh. Itami I want you touch Gouhara's arm and tell him the seals to do!"

Nodding he touched his arm and began telling him the seals to do. About 407 seals later, the design on the ground began to glow as the three in the mini-circles all shouted at once

"_**Rosutojenere-shon no Seki: Sosei!"**_

The members of the Shichi Matsuro all watched the center of the seal where Naruto's body was as a gate formed above him (The Alchemist's gate). When it's doors opened, black arms shot out holding something as they pushed it into the dead body.

Slowly, pure blue eyes opened to a fading gate above them as he asked to no one in particular.

"Where am I?" asked Uzumaki Naruto, former jinchuuriki of Konoha.

-------------------------------------------

Translations:

**Rosutojenere-shon no Seki**- Gate of the Lost Generation- **ORIGINAL!**

**Katon: Gokakyuu Hebi no Jutsu- **Fire styleGrand Fireball Snake- **Image Ripped off Harry Potter 5 but name is MINE!**

**Jinchuuriki- **People who contain one of the nine Biju

**Rosutojenere-shon no Seki: Sosei- **Gate of the Lost Generation: Resurrection- **MINE!**

**SEN'EIJASHU- **Shadow Snake hands


	6. Awakening: Power of the Ancients

Disclaimy: Sadly, Kishimoto says I can't have ownership of Naruto. (DAMN STRAIGHT)

I've decided to discard the poll and do what I planned to do for another fic.

On a personal not, I GOT FF 12!My girlfriend thought it would rot my brain, so yeah, I'll just take it out when I play it.

Question. Should I add the Aeons from Final Fantasy 10? You know Ifrit, Valefor (Tweety), Ixion, Shiva, Bahamut, Anima, Yojimbo, and the Magnus sisters?

Also, I'm including 3 songs for the next chapter. Listen to the lyrics, if you want to listen to them. I'm thinking

Art of Breaking – Thousand Foot Krutch

Unwell – Matchbox 20

Hate Me Today – Blue October

Just e-mail me or write a review including the song name (And if possible) and the band.

I OWN ALL OF THE SHICHI MATSURO AND ORIGINAL JUTSU!

------------------------------------------

Audience Room: 5 Years Later

"Knight to E4"

"Check Mate"

"DAMNIT! HOW THE HELL TO DO YOU THAT!? CHECK IN THREE TURNS AND THEN CHECKMATE THE NEXT! HOW THE HELL DO YOU DO THAT!" shouted an overactive blonde haired 17-year-old boy at a 7 foot giant.

Chuckling, Gouhara began putting away the shogi board as began talking.

"You just made some made some mistakes that I worked to my advantage. Besides, You had me worried the first two turns. You have learnt much Naruto in these past five years. Human autonomy and trust from Kyoukou, Kenjutsu and the way to kill without regret from Marishiten, Genjutsu and respect from Junan, Strategey and a 2nd summon style from Aijou and I. Fuuinjutsu and Ninjutsu from Itami and Yami-sama. We've molded you to the best of our abilities." It was here that he paused before talking again. "And I must te-"

"Naruto, walk with your uncle. I must talk to you."

Getting up Naruto, followed his red and black clad uncle out of the audience chamber and down one of the many halls. He was wondering why is uncle requested his presence with him. It had been three months since they had talked. For Hayashi had been on a mission to attempt to recruit another member for the lesser ten of the Shichi Matsuro (Explained at bottom). Surprisingly, the Kazekage and Hokage had found out who Itami worked for. Gaara had used Sabaku Soso on Hayashi's left arm, but Kyoukou managed to fix up for the most part, but it couldn't be put through to strenuous situations or else the injuries would come back. (His arm is resting in the style Auron's is)

He had been in Kyoukou's 'Hospital' for a month before he could finally leave and back to his toned down career. Ever since, he had been locked up in his room altering is fighting style to fit the injury.

Naruto himself had gone under some drastic changes. Abandoning the horrendous orange jumpsuit after Junan beat the shit out of him while yelling wearing orange isn't something a ninja should wear. Instead, he settled for a normal cloak like the kind the Shichi Matsuro, except that this one, like how his uncle had red, had an orange brim, signaling it was his. His wild blond hair had grown, but he kept it slightly longer than when he was 12, and wearing no forehead protector, his hair fell freely onto his forehead. His whisker birth marks, apparently, were actual birth marks had defined and his blue eyes showed that he held much wisdom. No longer standing at a small size, he was about 5'9 and held no longer any baby fat on his tan face.

---------------------------------------

Gouhara smiled sadly as he watched his godson get up and leave with his uncle. He knew what Yami-sama wanted with him. Gouhara just wished it wasn't so soon. Just as he finished his thoughts, Marishiten stepped out of the shadows.

"How DO you do that?"

Chuckling he replied with, "I just move very quickly"

"You know the trial he is going to give him. You cannot interfere."

"I know, but he's too young. Junan is only 22, and only completed it last year."

Staying silent, Marishiten watched his friend get up. Deciding it would be best to ask now, he took the final leap.

"Which will you choose Gouhara? Sword of the Taker or the Shield of the Protector? Which will it be?" And with that he turned sharply and walked off. His sanity had miraculously returned after a couple spars with Naruto when he was teaching him how to properly use a nodachi.

Gouhara just stared at the ground, silent as the dead. Breaking it with a sigh, he walked off, leaving the echoing of his foot steps in the empty hall.

--------------------------------------------------------

Hayashi led Naruto down a barren hall with the exception of a few torches before stopping abruptly, his right hand shot out to a spot on the wall before a flashing light engulfed the both of them.

Covering his eyes with his arm, he opened them to see the stars around him. Looking questioningly at his uncle, he waited for an explanation.

"This is the trial Tanryoku, Onshuu, and Charenji have set up for you. You must do this alone, and with your power in it's true form. Unlock it, to pass the first trail." Then Hayashi faded from existence, leaving Naruto in the empty void.

Taking in his surroundings, Naruto began looking at the floating planets as he noticed a familiar chakra signature. Looking behind him, he saw his own godfather, Endoresu Gouhara.

But there was something different about him…

He was completely black (You know…like when the shadow goes white? Like in the flashback episodes of the Uchiha Massacre)

"Eh?! What's a demon doing in here?"

"Huh? Gouhara-tousan, what are you talking about?"

"You know what I mean demon! That's all you are, isn't it? After all, everybody in Konoha thinks so, even to this day."

(Everything in italics is going to be a jutsu, a false memory, or different dimension okay unless I say so)

_It was around midday in present day Konoha as people were still celebrating the death of the Kyuubi incarnate 5 years ago. Parties held weekly, and the Konoha 11 (Minus Naruto) were quite glad he was the first one of them to go. Sasuke had been named Rokudaime for killing him._

"_I'm glad Sasuke-kun killed that stupid demon!"_

"_Sasuke-sama was to strong for it"_

"_The demon never stood a chance!"_

"_What was it's name again…Naruto? I think"_

"See? That's all you are. Even in the eyes of the ningen you call friends see you as the demon you are. Before people even knew your name, they knew what you were."

_A seven year old Naruto with tears running down his cheeks ran down the streets of Konoha with a bag of moldy bread, and a dead chicken, head and feathers still untouched. He could easily here the talking of civilians as he ran towards his one bedroom apartment._

"_There goes the demon fox"_

"_Why don't they just kill it?"_

"_It's a menace to us all"_

"_Demon Bastard"_

"_I wish it would just die"_

_When he finally got back, he slammed the door and curled up into a ball crying._

"It's all you are, besides a burden. Nobody likes you. Especially those nin you call 'friends'. If they're your friends, they why don't they want you around?"

_A Team 7 was on the roof of a random building after completing yet another D-ranked mission. Sakura was pestering Sasuke for a date, Sasuke was brooding, and Naruto was talking to his sensei._

"_Ne! Kakashi-sensei! Teach me Chidori!"_

"_The dobe thinks he can learn my technique?"_

"_He stands no chance!"_

"_Your weak, a demon isn't worth teaching my prized technique."_

"_But why not?!"_

"_Because you're a stupid demon who doesn't deserve to live!"_

Another memory flashed before his Naruto's eyes. It was the day he had gotten assigned to Team 7.

_He had been walking around the Academy grounds when he saw Sakura looking around for someone on one of the roads leading to the academy. Remembering that they were on the same team, he decided to ask her if she wanted to eat lunch with him._

"_Hell no! Naruto, you're annoying._

Tears forming at the edge of his eyes, Naruto looked up from the ground (he's on his knees) at who he thought was his godfather, he asked, "Why are you showing me this?"

"Because a stubborn demon refuses to accept that is all he is." Leaning forward, Dark-Gouhara finished his sentence with a whisper in the blondes ear. "A weak, murdering, demon, bastard"

Then a pulse of red chakra came from behind the body of the wide eyed 17-year-old as he looked over his shoulder at the huge red fur covered Kyuubi no Kitsune. Taking huge steps, he covered the distance between he and his former jinchuuriki.

"**That ningen is not worth being called a demon. He is something worse, a weak human that I should kill right here and now."** The great beast growled as he took one step to turn around and look at the crying boy.

"**You are weak. You are not worth the effort being put forth for you. I'm glad you died. It let me gain a momentary escape and let make it permanent. But it just makes me so mad that your bastard uncle brought-" **it was here the nine tailed beast and Dark-Gouhara, who had stopped insulting him because Kyuubi was doing it so well, looked at the rising body of Uzumaki Naruto as ice cold chakra erupted from his body as his pure blue eyes turned icy cold.

"Don't you EVER insult my family!"

Rushing forward with blinding speed he jumped up and hooked his left his left right at the Kyuubi's face before pulling back and kicking off his nose for a back flip landing him neatly on the ground.

Enraged that a puny ningen cracked a couple of his teeth, he snarled and shot out his giant paw to strike the ningen before him. Then, he saw a bright blue shining light to the left of him before he felt pain in the rear before he heard Naruto shout

"KONOGAKURE INSEN TAIJUTSU! SENNIN GOROSHI!"

Then Kaboom went Kyuubi as went to join the stars

"**Looks like Kyuubi's blasting off again!"**

Still not wasting a beat, the blonde darted off towards the sweat dropping Dark-Gouhara. Delivering a punch to his face, he made four shadow clones. Before Dark-Gouhara could even recover, a clone slid towards him kicking him into the air as three more joined him.

"U!"

"ZU!"

"MA!"

"KI!"

Looking up, the evil incarnate saw the real Naruto deliver a skull shattering kick to his face. He could have sworn he saw a giant bear, mole, and iguana smile when they saw this. (They will be in the next chapter or so. A cookie to anyone who figures out their names)

"NARUTO RENDAN!"

Zooming toward the ground, Dark-Gouhara landed with a sickening crack. Landing gracefully, Naruto did the opposite he watched in cold apathy as the body slowly began to disappear.

Then stars slowly began disappearing as the revolving planets blurred away.

When his vision cleared, he saw Hayashi walking towards him. In his hands he held a piece of paper with an intricate seal. Approaching his uncle, Naruto extended his hand as if to receive the paper.

However, handing the paper to his nephew was not Hayashi intention. Slamming the seal on to the blonde's forehead, he shouted.

"_Fuuinjutsu! Chi no Fuuin!" _

Then, all of the cold, heartless chakra that had enveloped him earlier during the first trial was being sucked inside of a floating seal that had came off the now blank paper. Screaming in agony, he felt memories from the past 5 hours (The whole fist trial was 5 hr long) drifting away into the seal. Just as the memory of the last star faded, his screams of pain ended, and his world went black.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Konohagakure no Sato: 2 months earlier.

Tsunade and Gaara, the Godaimes of Konoha and Suna, were standing on top of Hokage tower, about to announce top secret to the civilians and ninja of Konoha. Stepping up to the podium, Tsunade began.

"People of Konoha! As you all know, since it's kinda hard to hide a destroyed wall, the Forbidden Scroll, written by the Fourth Hokage, was stolen 5 years ago. The person who stole goes by the name of Itami. Kazekage-san and I have figured out that he belongs to an organization known as the Shichi Matsuro. I have known this for a long time, but last month, he and I encountered the leader of that organization in Grass country. He is from a clan well known to us all, the renegade clan of the Kasai. Kasai Hayashi." There were murmurs among the crowd as many people whispered about the anti-prodigy of the Kasai clan. Tsunade quieted them down with the waving of her hands as she continued.

"We engaged him in com-" she was cut off here by Gaara who had gotten up from his seat, and stepped up to the rail and began talking.

"We engaged him in combat as he began to run off to the west. He did not leave uninjured as I crushed his left arm with my Sabaku Soso as Tsunade-san caught up to us. After realizing it, he started running off again. When we caught up, we ended up in an empty plain."

Looking down at the crowd he left the rail and went inside the building.

Looking back at the retreating Kazekage, Tsunade sighed. She knew she was going to have to deal with a lot more paper work after this looking back at the crowd, she finished up her speech.

"Hayashi has been ranked an S-Rank criminal that should be killed on sight, or, if possible, brought in for questioning. If any one has any has any information on the Shichi Matsuro, you are asked to report it to Ibiki, Shizune, or I. Also, Itami has been ranked an A-Rank criminal to be brought in for questioning." Leaving the podium, the crowd held many a murmur and it began to dissipate.

------------------------------------------

Hokage's Office

Entering her office, Tsunade found Gaara sitting across from her desk waiting for her to return from the speech. Sighing, she walked over behind the desk and sat down, pulling out a paper as she did.

"So what do we do?" asked the former tanuki jinchuuriki.

"We look for any one who has the same type of cloaks as Itami, and try to bring them in for questioning."

Nodding, Gaara rose and left without a sound, except the sound of swirling sand…

-------------------------------------------

Underground Ruins: Hospital Wing

Kyoukou was currently washing his hands after doing surgery on one of Marishiten's subordinates. Sighing he went to thinking.

'_Out of all the divisions of the Shichi Matsuro, Marishiten's takes the most damage. My division's focused on healing, while Gouhara's is focused on supplying. Junan has to deal with assination, and Aijou must deal with internal problems and Intel. Itami deals with day to day crap and backs up Marishiten's bums. And during all that, Yami-sama has to go through recruiting, holding everything together, and just like Itami, has to deal with day to day stuff.'_

Pulled from his thoughts, he heard a groan from one of the beds in the corner. Walking over to it, he read the medical report. Giving a low whistle he began talking to the person.

"Damn Naruto, internal damage to the right lung and artery, cuts along the esophagus and mental damage from forced implanted memories. Chakra coils blocked by negative chakra (Explained at bottom). Ouch. Even Junan wasn't fucked up after his trial. All he had were a couple cuts in the large and small intestines and a gash on the left shoulder. No chakra problems at all."

"So I'm screwed up big time? But how in hell get these?"

"Hmm? Oh, you went through the first trail of the San Yajuu Kamigami. It awakens your chakra's true power, though it's extremely dangerous and causes damage to the body. Each of the Shichi Matsuro has under gone it, and Junan finished it last year. We all have access to it, but we use it only if we have to."

Walking away from the bed, Kyoukou got a thermometer and walked back to the blonde's bed putting it in his jabbering mouth. Seeing his temperature was normal he took it out, only to be greeted with a question.

"Ne…Kyoukou-nii-san…if dad was the Yondaime, and Hayashi is my uncle, then why didn't the he and dad share the same hair color?"

"That's…I'm not the one who should tell you." He said sadly as he looked down at Naruto questioning face.

Knowing he wouldn't get anything more out of the brotherly doctor, he got out of the bed, knowing that by the time Kyoukou read the report, he was long by healed.

"Thanks for fixing me nii-san! Sayonara!"

Grabbing his cloak and pulling it on, he left the hospital wing leaving Kyoukou to his thoughts.

'_Yami-sama will definitely want to know about this. Kyuubi is being drawn back into the seal again…'_

------------------------------------------------

A/N: Not bad right? I would hope so. Now, Naruto now has the power I wanted him to have. By the way, if anyone knows where I got that idea, you get a cookie!

Like I said before,if you want to send in a song, I'll listen to it, see if the lyrics and music match the chapter and I MIGHT change out a song for it. Name and band if you can.

And, once again, Should I add the Aeons from FFX?

Lesser ten of the Shichi Matsuro- A group of ten people that act as the leader to the suburbanites. Only the Shichi Matsuro themselves are on higher ranking. Recently, one member was killed

Negative Chakra- Bad chakra that is converted from blood cells that is a self-preserving mechanism to the human body. If it is not removed, it will cause internal damage. In truth, it's only bad if held in for too long.

Translations:

Fuuinjutsu: Chi no Fuuin- Sealing Technique: Sealing of the Blood **ORIGINAL!**

San Yajuu Kamigami- Three Beast Gods- **ORIGINAL**

KONOGAKURE INSEN TAIJUTSU! SENNIN GOROSHI- The thousand years of death. Need you the real translation?


	7. Returning: A Home Never Forgotten

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I would force Kakashi to take off his mask. (WHAT THE HELL IS UNDER THAT?!) I also don't own the songs Hell Song, Hate Me, And Art of Breaking, by Sum 41, Blue October, and Thousand Foot Krutch respectively

Polls for the Aeon idea is still open! It is currently:

5 yes

2 no

They shall be used as summons for…certain characters.

Now, on with the story…

I OWN ALL OF THE SHICHI MATSURO AND ORIGINAL JUTSU!

-----------------------------------------------------

Underground Ruins: Labyrinth Corridors

Humming merrily, Naruto walked threw the many tunnels under Grass country as he made his way towards the Audience Chamber. He stopped suddenly as he heard a noise off to his right. Curious, he followed the sound until he came across Junan messing around with something in his room.

"What cha doin'?"

Jumping up, Junan looked over his shoulder to see Naruto behind him looking over his shoulder at his work on the metal table in front of him.

"Oh, it's you. Just working on something for Kyoukou. He's not exactly a mechanical genius. So, he asked me if I could finish this up for him." He answered as he turned his attention back to the project in front of him.

"Well, what IS it?"

With a sigh he began to leave, knowing that he wasn't going to get an answer from the mechanical genius when Junan said to him, "Akasuna no Sasori isn't the only one who knows the human puppet technique." (Explained at bottom for not as up to date fans)

With wide eyes, he looked back at the hunched figure before the door closed and locked Naruto out of the genius's room.

With a headache, the blonde continued on his way towards the Audience chamber. His mind was currently replaying everything that had happened in the last 6 hours. He had gone under the First trial of the San Yajuu Kamigami, have the very power that trial unlocked sealed, wake up in a hospital 5 hours later (When I said that the Trial was 5hr, I meant that he spent 5hr in the hospital. The trial was like 30-45 min.), and find out that Junan and Kyoukou divulge themselves in forbidden practices.

During his musing, Naruto had entered the grand chamber. Taking in his surroundings, Naruto looked towards the throne to find it had been replaced by a desk piled to high heaven with papers. Squinting his eyes, he saw strands of the red hair that belonged to his beloved uncle.

"HAYASHI-OTOOJI!!!"

Shaken from his nap on the many papers, Hayashi's head shot up as the Aka Shi-Shi shouted "WHA!? WHAZ GOIN ON? WHOZ ZERE?" looking past the famous paperwork mountain, he saw the energetic blonde he knew as his nephew.

"Whaddya want gozu?"

"Well…I was wondering. If you and the Fourth were brothers, then why do you have red hair and he had blond?"

Knowing he would eventually ask this question, he sighed and went over to the stack of papers that had been filed and took one out.

"THIS is the reason I have red hair, and he has blond. As all Kazamas, I started out with blond hair, but…something happened during the multiple fights of mine that led me to pacifism. This is it."

Holding out the paper, Naruto stepped up to the desk and took the paper. Widening his eyes, he read it over twice.

"You mean you…."

----------------------------------------------

Konohagakure no Sato: Hokage's Office

Tsunade was currently organizing mission requests and trying to figure out which tip offs from ninja and civilians that claimed they saw the Shichi Matsuro were fact or fiction, when Shizune burst into her office.

"Tsunade-sama! We have info on Hayashi! We have his criminal report!"

Tsunade stood right up, scattering the mountain high paperwork, at this piece of information as she disregarded everything on her desk, which was now on the floor, and walked over to Shizune and grabbed the report from her hands. It read:

Name: Kasai Hayashi

Home Village: Konohagakure no Sato

Aliases: Satsugai Joutei Kasai (_**Killing Lord Kasai**_), Ikidomari no Kasai (**Kasai of the Dead End)**, Sansai no Hayashi (**Hayashi of the Flood & Storm**) (All Confirmed)

Date of Birth: 1/31

Hair: Red (Due to blood of those he has slain)

Length: Medium

Eye color: Brown

Age: 23

Height: 6'3

Family Relations: Daughter, Nephew (Unconfirmed)

Acquaintances: Akasuna no Sasori of the Sand, Uchiha Itachi of the Leaf, Hoshigaki Kisame of the Mist, Zetsu of the Grass, Hidan of the Grass, Kazuku of the Waterfall, Orochimaru, Pein of the Rain, Tobi (Unknown Village), Kohinto Higura of the Cloud, Masuchi Kindo of the Rock, Retuma Honto of the Rock.

Bingo Book Rank: S – To be killed on sight, if possible Captured

Preferred Style of Fighting: All Range Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu, Medium use of Genjutsu, And Minor Use of Taijutsu

Summon Contracts: Bear, Mole, Lizard

Wanted: Massacre of 900+ people, assassination of the Nidaime Mizukage, thought murderer Sandaime Raikage, helping in failed assassination attempt of Yondaime Mizukage with the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist

Side Desc: Has Kanji for Pain on back of shirt

Side Note: Pacifist, Genetic code altered to permanently have red hair, one of the Kyuu Satsugai Shokou

Going into a cold sweat, Tsunade whispered "He's one of the Kyuu Satsugai Shokou (_**Nine Killing Lords**_ ORIGINAL) ?"

Gasping, Shizune rushed over to her and read the report over her masters shoulder as she noticed how blood stained his life was. Wondering how he could have murdered over 900 people she looked to Tsunade as she saw realization dawn over her face.

"The Village of the Dying Trees…that's why…GET ME GENMA, IBIKI, AND ANKO! NOW!"

"H-hai Tsunade-sama!"

'_So Hayashi is one of the Kyuu Satsugai Shokou? That leaves five more members to go. So far we now about Satsugai Shokou Hayashi, Higura, Honto, and Kindo.' _Thought Konoha's Godaime Hokage as she waited for Shizune to return with the people she selected. Walking slowly back to her desk, Tsunade closed her eyes, thinking back to her little brother, knowing exactly what he would say back then. _'I don't care who he is, I'll still kick his ass!' _Sighing, she asked herself.

'_Naruto, would you act differently were you still alive?'_

Letting a single tear run down her cheek, she waited.

-----------------------------------------

Underground Ruins: Audience Chamber

Still looking down at the paper in his hands with wide eyes, Naruto looked back at his uncle who had his back turned on him. Before he could speak, the Kasai spoke up.

"Naruto, I want you to go back to Konoha.

-----------------------------------------------

Konohagakure no Sato: Village Gates

Walking down the dirt road that led to the greatest hidden village, Naruto walked towards Konoha with a genjutsu hiding his appearance, he looked like a 21 year-old with brown hair and hazel eyes, he flashed his false I.D before entering.

Wondering the streets of his former home, he wondered where he should go first. Deciding to visit his old apartment, he poofed over there.

To his shock, he found flowers and bowls of uneaten ramen, warm and cold, at the side of his front door, which read demon bastard, among other profanities. Suddenly, he felt a familiar chakra signature, an all too familiar chakra signature…

The chakra signature of Haruno Sakura (Grunt She's redeemed herself)

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" she asked, reaching for a kunai.

Looking lazily over his shoulder, he replied, "Hmm? Me? Oh, I'm just visiting an old friend. I'm saddened to here he left Konoha, but I've heard he's come back." He answered before turning around and walking towards the pink haired kunoichi.

"By the way…tell the Teme I said hi."

Widening her eyes, Sakura instantly turned her head around hoping to see the blond she once knew. She was greeted only by swirling leaves…

-------------------------------------

Icharaku Ramen

When Teuchi and Ayame heard that Naruto had died, they closed the store and just went home to cry. After his funeral, they feared that business wouldn't be good, but to their surprise, every one of the former Konoha 12 held weekly parties there. They had expanded he store from the little stand into a full restaurant. They even had karaoke!

Currently, the restaurant was holding one of the parties for the Konoha 12, and then Sakura said she was going to go visit Naruto's apartment.

Hearing the ringing of the bell on the door, Teuchi looked up to see a brown haired man with hazel eyes, he went back to work.

Looking at how business was booming, Naruto thought he might drop around Icharaku. Going into the giant ramen restaurant, he took a seat at the bar at the far end and took a look at the menu.

'_Not much has changed on the menu…but they've added some variety.' _

Noticing that they had something called the Naruto special, he was ready to order.

"Oji-san! I'll have one Naruto special please."

Teuchi looked skeptical at giving the stranger the Naruto Special, since normally only the Konoha 12 ordered that, he got to work.

"It'll be about ten minutes, I still gotta fill these."

Resting his chin on his head, Naruto looked around the genjutsu. He saw Lee, Neji, Tenten, Team 8, Team 10, Kakashi, Gai, Asuma (I know he's dead. But it's fanfiction), and Kurenai. And then, he saw two things. A dark brooding onyx eyed Uchiha Sasuke and karaoke.

So he naturally got up and went over to the karaoke machine.

Drawn by the movement, the Konoha 12 stopped talking just as Sakura entered the ramen joint and Naruto (covered in a genjutsu) stepped up on the stage.

Then a small calming beat began to play as the boy with hazel eyes began to sing.

**I have to block out thoughts of you**

**So I don't lose my head**

**They're crawling like a cockroach**

**Leaving babies in my bed**

**Dropping little reels of tape **

**To remind me that I'm alone  
Playing movies in my head **

**That make a porno feel like home  
There's a burning in my pride**

**A nervous bleeding in my brain  
An ounce of peace is all I want for you.**

**Will you never call again?  
And will you never say that you loved me**

**Just to put it in my face?  
And will you never try to reach me?**

Hate me today  
Hate me tomorrow  
Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you

Hate me in ways  
Yeah ways hard to swallow  
Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you

**It's one accomplishment that you helped me with  
The one thing that always tore us apart**

**Is the one thing I won't touch again  
In my sick way I want to thank you**

**For holding my head up late at night  
While I was busy waging wars on myself, **

**You were trying to stop the fight  
You never doubted my warped opinions**

**On things like suicidal hate  
You made me compliment myself**

**When it was way too hard to take  
So I'll drive so fucking far away**

**That I never cross your mind  
And do whatever it takes in your heart **

Hate me today  
Hate me tomorrow  
Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you

Hate me in ways  
Yeah ways hard to swallow  
Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you

**For every mistake that I had made  
And like a baby boy I never was a man  
Until I saw your blue eyes cry**

**And I held your face in my hand  
And then I fell down yelling "Make it go away!"  
Just make a smile come back**

Hate me today  
Hate me tomorrow  
Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you

Silence befell the Ramen restaurant as they all looked at the figure on the stage that had just finished the song. Then, a quicker beat started as the man once again began singing.

I feel I've come to realize  
How fast life can be compromised  
Step back to see what's going on  
I can't believe this happened to you  
This happened to you

It's just a problem that I'm faced with am I  
Not the only one who hates to stand by  
Complications that are first in this line  
With all these pictures running through my mind

Knowing endless consequences  
I feel so useless in this  
Can't back, stand back, can't ask  
For me I can't believe

Part of me, won't agree  
Cause I don't know if this for sure  
Suddenly, suddenly  
I don't feel so insecure

Part of me, won't agree  
Cause I don't know if this for sure  
Suddenly, suddenly  
I don't feel so insecure  
Anymore

Everybody's got their problems  
Everybody says the same things to you  
It's just a matter how you solve them  
But what else are we supposed to do

Part of me, won't agree  
Cause I don't know if this for sure  
Suddenly, suddenly  
I don't feel so insecure

Part of me, won't agree  
Cause I don't know if this for sure  
Suddenly, suddenly  
I don't feel so insecure  
Anymore

Why do things that matter the most  
Never end up being our choice  
Now that I find no way so bad  
I don't think I knew what I had

The person was taking a short break for a breather as his brown covered his hazel eyes as yet one last beat started.

And every time I pass you on the street  
You won't even turn and look at me  
I never would of thought that things could  
Go this far but please believe me

I'll pick you up, won't let you fall  
I'll build your trust and it won't hurt at all,  
Your only drug will let you down,  
I'm through now, so take me and blow me away

When I feel numb I'll let you know,  
I won't become what I was before,  
You cannot kill what's not your creation,  
This is the Art of Breaking

I think I might just lose my mind  
If I have to watch this one more time  
I can't explain how many times i've  
Stayed for you when you were on my mind

**Are you gonna run away, and leave me here alone? **

**Are you gonna run away, and leave me here alone? **

**Are you gonna run away, and leave me here alone? **

**Are you gonna run away, and leave me here alone? **

**Are you gonna run away, and leave me here alone?**

**When I feel numb I'll let you know,  
I won't become what I was before,  
You cannot kill what's not your creation,  
This is the Art of Breaking**

**When I feel numb I'll let you know,  
I won't become what I was before,  
You cannot kill what's not your creation,  
This is the Art of Breaking**

**This is the Art of Breaking**

**This is the Art of Breaking**

**This is the Art of Breaking**

Going back to the bar out of breath, Naruto could feel eyes burning into his back. He suddenly heard a gasp, as he turned to see the number 1# Sasuke fangirl Haruno Sakura.

Only one thing came to mind.

"Oh Shit."

"That's him guys! He's the guy I saw at Naruto's old apartment! He said something about an old friend that had left Konoha, so I thought it Sasuke. But then he said, and I quote, "Tell the Teme I said hi." So I have one question for you. Who are you?"

Everybody in the restaurant looked from Sakura to the brown haired guy. Then, with Neji, Hinata, and Sasuke wondering what was going on, they each activated their Kekkai Genkai.

Everybody was now focused on the sharingan user and the two byakugan users as their eyes widened as Sasuke's narrowed. Flaring his chakra, Sasuke called the ANBU to surround the restaurant and to encircle the man inside it.

Naruto was fucked. Oh yes, he was fucked. Hell, he knew he was fucked. Surround by five ANBU with their swords pointing at your neck, between your eyes, liver, left lung, and his family jewels, he made one smart decision.

"I'll go peacefully, just don't hurt the jewels!"

"Drop the genjutsu. We're still at war with Oto."

"Still? Man…You guys are sad. The Shichi Matsuro would have just gone in there and just blow the damn place up or somethin'."

Everyone in the room went rigid at the mention of the Shichi Matsuro. The seven coldest killers ever to walk the earth, or at least that's what people thought. It was said that Hayashi was one of the Kyuu Satsugai Shokou.

Sasuke decided to get more forceful to try and extract more information. After all, it's not everyday you might have possibly caught one of the higher ranking members.

"Lower the genjutsu, or get 5 swords through your body"

"Hey! Criminal guy! Your ramen's ready." said Teuchi, placing the bowl of ramen on the counter before he began watching the exchange.

"Oh! Really!? Great!" and faster than the Mangakayo sharingan could follow, he was at the bar slurping his ramen. At this, everyone sweatdropped.

"Ah. That was good. Your ramen is really great old man! Much better than in Cloud!" (Before Naru-chan came to leaf, he went to the other elemental countries) he said before, once again faster than Sasuke could see, was back in between the ANBU, but moved the sword from his family jewels, to his stomach.

"And, no. I won't COMPLETELY lower the genjutsu."

"What in the seven hells is going on here!?" came the booming voice from outside the ramen joint that belonged top none other than Konoha's Godaime Hokage, as she walked inside the restaurant. She had felt the chakra flare Sasuke had sent off, and came to investigate. She found a crowd outside of the place!

"Tsunade-shishou, I had met this person at Naruto's apartment about 20 minutes ago, and now Sasuke-kun, Neji, and Hinata say he has a genjutsu covering him."

Turning her attention to the man surrounded by ANBU, Tsunade walked up to him, and she placed her hand on his forehead, pushing her chakra into him. Naruto's figure began to blur, but his face stayed the same. His clothes were replaced by a pure black robe with an orange brim as his eyes betrayed nothing.

"Shit! A Shichi Matsuro! AN-"

"Matte. I did not come here to start a confrontation. I came to give you information."

"And what might that be!" shouted Sasuke as he, along with everyone else in the room, got into battle positions.

"A caged fox offers no protection, unless released. Dreams that people die for, can never be kept down. The fox rises, showing he will fight death. He will offer protection from within the cage, as the locked gate opens. The shadows pick up a shattered dream, and they put it back together. The fox lays down its claws and watches from behind steel bars. The warden goes back to watching his prisoner that can't be seen."

Widening her eyes, she looks at the man in the black cloak, while the Konoha 12, except Shikamaru who had understanding dawn over his face, bore looks of confusion. Tsunade began stuttering a question as she looked at the person in front of her.

"Y-Y-you…you m-m-mean? He's…he's alive. Where is he! Answer me! Answer me damn it!"

"Mou, Baa-chan. I never knew you to stutter. And why haven't you punched me yet?" said Naruto as he lowered the final part of the genjutsu.

Uzumaki Naruto, was back in Konoha.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I like the way this ended up.

Akasuna no Sasori is part of the Akatsuki. He is killed by Sakura and Chiyo and is replaced by Tobi

The Human Puppet technique means you take a dead (Or living person…then kill them) person, drain the blood, take out the organs, and add weapons.


	8. Revealing: Blades of the Thirteen Demons

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto…you'd see my name next to the copyright thing.

GOMEN! I know I haven't updated lately, I was too busy watching the whole series of D.N. Angel and Green Green ( 3 the last episode TT my nose is still bleeding (From Cough changing things around Cough)

You all probably understand that the Shichi Matsuro are mine, As well as the Juusan Oni Yaiba

The voting for the Aeon idea stands at:

7 yes

5 no

Voting is now closed.

These are where the Aeons are assigned: (Strongest summoner with the summon comes first)

(Strongest)

Bahamut- Naruto, Hayashi

(Strongest)

Ifrit- Hayashi, Naruto, Sasuke

Shiva- Junan, Hayashi, Naruto

Yojimbo- Itami, Naruto, Hayashi

Ixion- Sasuke, Junan, Hayashi, Naruto

Valefor- Aijou, Sakura, Kyoukou, Naruto

Anima- Hayashi, Naruto, Gouhara

Magnus Sisters- ???, Shichi Matsuro (Not including Naruto, He's not part of them.)

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

All things you don't understand are translated at the bottom as usual…

Also, I need you to visit my profile to vote for which story you want exlusive for this site. Just review, e-mail me.

----------------------------------------------

Icharaku Joint

Staring at the face in front of them the Konoha ninja stood wide eyed, pale as ghost. Lee and Gai's jaws were on the ground, Hinata fainted, Kiba along with her. Shino raised an eyebrow, Ino was gaping like a fish out of water, Choji dropped his endless bag of chips, Shikamaru was smirking, Neji's byakugan was turning on and off, Sakura was blinking uncontrollably, Kakashi's mask fell off, but he quickly recovered before anyone saw, Kurenai had her hands in the kai symbol, and Sasuke was narrowing his eyes believing it was a trick. While Tsunade had tears coming to her face, and Teuchi had a face splitting grin.

Getting over her shock, Tsunade stepped closer to him before Sasuke blurred in front of her. "What is the meaning of this Sasuke?"

"Tsunade-sama, for all we know, he could be an assassin sent to kill you. Naruto's dead. He's been dead for seven years."

Looking over at the Uchiha, Naruto began laughing. A cold empty laugh.

"Eh? I've been dead for seven years teme? Strange, how that number is even to the Shichi Matsuro. And, I can prove I'm the 'dead last' teme. When you were eight, in the academy, I gave you a bloody nose. Before my third graduation exam, I used the Oiroke no jutsu on the henge test after I painted Hokage Monument. Still not enough? On our first C-class mission, we guarded Tazuna to the wave were attacked by the Demon Brothers, Momochi Zabuza, twice, and Haku was impersonating a mist Oinin."

Now THAT left the other members of team 7 gaping. Most of that wasn't even in the mission report.

Once again, Sasuke narrowed his eyes with the sharingan flaring.

"Uchiha, go get Inoichi. He will determine if this is really Naruto, or a sound spy. Now go get him!"

Nodding his head swiftly, he poofed out of existence. 10 minutes later, he reappeared with the head of the Yamanaka Clan. "Tsunade-sama, what is the meaning of this?"

"Inoichi, look in front of you."

Moving his gaze from the Hokage, his eyes widend. "Why is the demon still alive? I thought he was dead!"

"Oi! Don't you think if I was a demon, I would have killed you all by now? And I'm very tempted to do so." Naruto said, muttering the last part under his breath. "Oi, baa-san! What are you gonna have him do with me? If it involves A) Castration B) Wiping out my memories so I'm a mindless tool or C) Flat out kill me, I'll shoot them all back in that order."

Paling at the mention of castration, Inoichi walked over to the Hokage to ask why he was here. Receiving the answer that he was to see if this really was Uzumaki Naruto.

"Yosh, I shall…see, if this is the demon." he said, putting his hands in the seal for the Yamanaka Clan's main jutsu.

"_Shitenshin no Jutsu!"_

------------------------------------------------------

Naruto's mindscape

With his sight returning to him, Inoichi gasped as he looked in front of him. Naruto's mindscape… was in the shape of catacombs! He saw doors of dark colors, and few of bright. Gathering his courage, he began his trek through the puddles in the boy's mind.

After passing several doors, he came across a black one that was bolted down, had iron bars running down it, and chains draped across it. Wondering what might have caused him to lock away a memory so fiercely; he began pulling down the chains.

When he finally got past all the locks, he opened the door.

His sight slightly blurry, he heard the sound of falling water. Looking over at the sound, he saw two statues on both sides of it. Recognizing the statue of the Shodai, he realized where he was.

"I'm at the Valley of the End…"

Noticing the destruction around him, he heard chirping coming from behind him. Turning his head, Inoichi saw a thirteen year old Sasuke charging at him holding Hatake Kakashi's first original technique…Chidori (To my understanding, Kakashi created Chidori first, then he made a stronger version of it.)

Knowing it would go through him, he turned around to face it's target.

In front of him was Uzumaki Naruto, with the first tail of Kyuubi no Yoko controlling him.

He saw Sasuke pass through his body and impale the person he thought was a demon. Fully Watching the exchange between them, the memory went blank after he saw the blonde fall.

Deciding that that would be more than enough to prove that this was truly the Uzumaki, he cancelled the jutsu to return to his own body.

---------------------------------

Icharaku Joint

Gasping as he felt himself being pushed back into his body, Inoichi took a couple seconds to rest. After getting up once again, he wobbled over to the Hokage to tell her what he found.

"Tsunade-sama pant that's pant the real pant Naruto…" the Yamanaka Clan Head said before he collapsed due to the strain on his psyche from that technique.

With a gasp, Tsunade rushed over to the blonde being held by the ANBU. "Release him!"

Then, a voice from behind her spoke up. "Gomen, Tsunade, but those ANBU are under my orders. And they'll only release him by my say so."

Turning to face the last 'true' Uchiha, she began fuming. "Have you forgotten that I am your Hokage Uchiha?! The ANBU are MY suborbinates, and so are you! I don't care if the council has elected you Rokudaime-"

She was cut off here by a gasp. Realizing who was behind her, she looked over at Naruto, who's fists began to clench, turning the knuckles white.

"What's the matter dobe? Mad that I'm gonna get your dream?"

With thick silence, Everyone in the restaurant waited with baited breath for Naruto's reply. When it came, they were all shocked.

"Ne Teme…I'm more of the type that talks with my fist."

-----------------------------------

Grass Country: Audience Chamber

"Was it wise to do that Hayashi? The Juusan Oni Yaiba might awaken."

Looking over at his second in command, Hayashi's brown eyes turned a shade of icy blue. "He will need, no, want to protect his precious people. And he does not need to discover the horrors of war so quickly. I told hothead this, and it looks like he took my advice to send the brat away. I'm al-"suddenly, he clutched his head with his right arm, he began grunting in pain and panting.

Calmly walking over to his leader, Marishiten took out a small piece of paper and slammed it on the red haired man's forehead.

"_Fuuinjutsu: Chi no Fuuin!"_

The icy blue eyes slowly reverted back to brown as more panting came along with it, Hayashi finally calmed himself down.

"We think you shouldn't participate in this one, Yami-sama." Looking at the entrances to the chamber, the two saw every member of the Shichi Matsuro.

"Yami-sama, Hiten has been acting up. And it's taking it's toll on you." Said Itami

"Tou-san, Itami-kun is right you shouldn't have to do this." Said Aijou, agreeing with her lover.

"Hayashi…I have known you since you have saved me and you've always taken the burdens of others onto your own shoulders. Let us take your burdens for once." Gouhara wisely stated

"You haven't been getting much sleep either, and your health levels have been dropping. Let us do this." pleaded Kyoukou to his superior.

"Your bloodstained hands don't need anymore blood on them. Let us do this. For your sake." Asked Junan

Looking with on with shock on his face, Hayashi looked at each one of his subordinates.

"What?"

"Sit this one out. You're the only one here from Konohagakure (Aijou was born after he went rogue), you don't need to destroy it. Leave that to us."

-----------------------------------------------

Icharaku Joint

Looking at his old rival, Sasuke smirked, knowing he got what he wanted. Walking toward the door, he signaled for his ANBU to release him.

"There's a training ground about a mile south of here. See you there." And with that, he blurred away.

Not one to be outdone, Naruto poofed away, knowing where Sasuke was talking about.

Team 7's old Training Ground

Noticing that the two were gone, the other Konoha nin rushed to where they were talking about.

When they finally arrived, they found Naruto and Sasuke standing on opposite sides of the ground, staring each other down. With baited breath, they looked on, ready to intervene, when a platoon of ANBU appeared in front of them.

"You there! You are showing attempted attack on a Konoha nin! We must place-"

"Matte. Don't intervene. Like the dobe could beat me."

"But sir, we must."

"Iie, this is one fight you won't see in a long time. That gaki will rarely show what we taught him, and have a feeling he's pulling out all the stops."

Looking behind them, they began to panic.

For the upper members of the Shichi Matsuro were standing there.

"Matte, before you attack, we did not come for a fight. We came to see how far my nephew has come. That blonde haired gaki didn't spend seven years with us for nothing." Said the person Tsunade realized was Hayashi, with his arm in a self made sling.

A look of shock reigned over their faces as they looked back to the fight about to take place in front of them.

As if on cue, a cold wind blew past the two as they sprang into action.

Drawing two kunai from his pouch, the Uchiha flew them at the blonde in front of him. Shocked to see he did not dodge them like he thought he would, he simply caught them. Throwing the two back at him, Naruto sprang away already performing hand seals at a fast rate.

"_Doton: Doryuudan!"_

Spitting out a huge dragon, Naruto began doing seals for another favorite jutsu of his.

"_Katon: Karyuuendan!"_

This time, he fueled a giant dragon from his mouth and made it hit the earth dragon in front of him. Sasuke saw what was coming at him and attempted to dodge. Too bad he wasn't fast enough.

Taking the dragon head on, he was engulfed in flame and molten rock. The on lookers terrified that he might have been killed (You know I mean Ino and Sakura) tried to run over to the crater made by the dragon, but were stopped by Hayashi.

"This fight isn't over." Looking over to the field they saw Naruto rushing toward to the crater just before he went straight by it.

Drawing out two kunai, he jumped up and struck down on the ground.

Seeing the attack, the Uchiha dispel the genjutsu around him and jumped back.

Doing a mid air flip, the blonde threw the kunai at the Sharingan user before he landed on the ground. Dodging the kunai Sasuke stared at the person in front of him.

By now, the original crowd had expanded due to most of the villagers seeing the dragon from far away. Several ninja were also there, drawn by the emitting chakra. Several questions were going around, asking who could stand up to their 'beloved Uchiha'

"Teme, I see you used a clone to take the hit from my _Akuma Enkouryuudan no Jutsu _**(Devil Flame Dragon MINE!)**"

"Tch, even an academy student could escape that because it was so weak. Just like you."

Cheering escaped a good portion of the crow, but was quickly squashed when they saw their precious Uchiha flying into the air. Not wasting a beat, Naruto followed up from his kick on the ground and delivered a bone shattering kick to his ribcage.

Now, due to the kick on his ribs, Sasuke's head was facing the ground,. He could feel himself falling. Then, he felt the blonde haired boy kick his stomach, sending him flying towards the ground.

Of all the people there, only Lee, Gai, Neji, Hinata, and Kakashi using his Sharingan, could see what was happening. When the crowd saw a blur flying towards, they couldn't see who it was, but hoped it was the blonde.

With a smug smirk, Neji announced what was happening.

"The Uchiha's eating dirt."

When the dust finally cleared, they saw Sasuke on wobbly legs, with a split down his forehead.

"Like it Teme? I call that the _Akakiba Bakusouchi_, wanna know why it's called that? (A cookie to any one who get's it right!)

With a snap of his fingers, blood spurted everywhere.

A chunk of muscle from Sasuke's right arm was blown to bits.

"When I kicked you up into the air, I placed that on your arm. I won't tell you how I did it, but I've placed two more on you. Guess where they are."

Panicking went through the crowd as Hinata examined the Uchiha's chakra coils. Covering a gasp, she began explaining. "N-N-Naruto-k-kun isn't l-lyin-g-g!"

Checking for himself, Neji activated his Byakkugan to examine the Uchiha coils. Widening his pale eyes, he named where they are. "One is on his left knee cap, and the other...is…well……in his nether regions." And then, only one thing can explain what most of the civilians did.

They panicked.

Sasuke, fed up with the crowd's panic, shouted at them "SHUT UP! THIS IS THE BEST FUCKING FIGHT I'VE HAD IN A LONG! SO BUTT OUT!"

Going into silence, they watched the rest of the fight, when Sasuke began a number of seals (His arm's not blown off…just some of the muscle) before he bit his thumb and slammed his hand onto the ground.

Appearing from the smoke, was Fenir, summon boss of the dogs.

"**Sasuke, what am I doing here? You know I hate being summoned without reason!" **came the boss' booming voice.

"I know, I know. It's just that we are having a bit of a fight, and I'm sure you miss Gamabunta."

"**Well, I haven't seen the old Toad in a while…I wonder if he remembers how to play poker…WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU'RE ARM!?"**

"The dobe used some sort of jutsu that blew off some of the muscle is all."

Looking over at his nephew, Hayashi shouted at him. "Show him why you're MY nephew!"

Nodding his head, Naruto put both of his hands on the ground before thunder storm clouds appeared, along with a seal in the air. With a deafening roar, the villagers, ninja, and Sasuke saw a giant black dragon descend from the clouds and charge threw the seal.

"Meet Bahamut. Hayashi-otooji showed me how to summon him, along with several others." Then, the blonde jumped up onto the dragon and stared down Sasuke. From within the crowd, many civilians, ninja, council members (Who arrived when they saw Fenir), and the Konoha 12 were shocked to see that the blonde could summon that thing.

Then one of the council members asked a question that started up many what's and whispers. "Why is the demon still alive?"

That got many people to think what IS he doing alive. But the Shichi Matsuro were all thinking the same thing.

'_C'mon Naruto…Awaken the Juusan Oni Yaiba. Show them what strength they threw away!'_

Then, Fenir made his move. Jumping toward the dragon, he attempted to bite him. However, he did not expect him to shoot for balls of black lighting at him. Oh yes. He did not take that into consideration.

Collapsing onto the ground, Sasuke jumped off his summon and listen to it talk.** "Sasuke…If that one attack did this much to me…I don't think I can keep going…"** and with that, the dog boss poofed away to recover.

Jumping off Bahamut, Naruto dismissed him and turned to face Sasuke, before he widened his eyes.

Sasuke's normal onyx eyes, had turned to the Mangakyo Sharingan.

"Shocked dobe? After your death, I got these eyes. Every person that has seen these eyes that is not on my side, had died. Only one person has escaped it."

"And you're still too weak to take Itachi. At least he is honorable."

Bristling with anger coming from the name of his brother, Sasuke started up two jutsus.

Everybody felt their hair stand on end as Sasuke held the Chidori in his left hand as his body began glowing a soft blue.

Recognizing the techniques, Naruto murmured the names of them

"Chidori and Susano…Well Sasuke, you have forced me to do this, but prepare to lose."

Then, to the shock of the crowd, the area around Naruto began glowing a bright red.

"_Akane Sasusora…Akatsuki no Sora…Akashim Nagashi!"_

Then, the aura emitting from the blonde tripled in size, making it look like as if a flame had erupted from his body. Interest and fear kept the crowd in their spot, before Junan finally spoke up. "He's finally getting serious, isn't he?"

Now THAT shocked everyone. The Uzumaki hadn't been going all out? But, they could easily see that Sasuke had pulled out the stops long ago.

Tuning out the crowd, Sasuke focused on the target in front of him. The blonde emitting red energy. Taking in a breath, he slowly released it before he charged at the blonde. No one could see him move! All they saw was that Sasuke had missed and Naruto was in the air!

With a smirk, Sasuke disappeared only to reappear behind him. Whispering in his ear, Sasuke asked a question. "Are you ready for the Shi-Shi Rendan?" before he delivered a kick to the blonde's ribcage. Twisting on top of him, he sent the taller (Yes! Naruto's taller! Did I forget to mention that?) person crashing toward the ground, just before he slammed his heel onto Naruto's stomach.

"SHI-SHI RENDAN!"

Cheering erupted from the crowd when they saw Sasuke stand, clenching his blown arm.

"I knew nobody could beat Sasuke-sama. A nobody stood no chance." Finally, the crowd noticed Hanabi, who had just spoken up, to their right

"Naruto-nii-san's not down! He'll get back up in a second! " then, they noticed Sarutobi Konohamaru to their left, who had a frightened look on his face.

"Yeah right, Sasuke-sama just used the Shi-Shi Rendan on him. He's down for the count."

"Is that so Hyuuga? I had the impression I had escaped that thing." Said a voice from behind her, as she turned with wide eyes to see the very person she thought was in the crater.

Behind her stood Uzumaki Naruto, black cloak, blue eyes, and red aura in all.

Sasuke looked at the crowd that had assembled before he looked at the Naruto in the crater. "What the? Then that is…" his answer was a poof from the Naruto in the crater as he noticed it was a clone.

Angered that the blonde had escaped his Shi-Shi Rendan, he charged up another Chidori, only this one was different.

This was the Raikiri.

Looking over to the Uchiha, Naruto broke into an ear splitting grin.

Wondering what he was grinning about, they looked over to him.

"You've just given me reason to fully activate the Akashim Nagashi." Then, with every body's eyes on him, a seal appeared on his forehead, and it then suddenly shattered. Everyone around him was wondering what had happened, while they never noticed the smirks on the Shichi Matsuro's faces.

'_So it begins…'_

------------------------------------------

A/N: OMG! The Shichi Matsuro are gonna destroy Konoha! Should I really do this? And who is Hiten? And what are the Juusan Oni Yaiba? Just wait for the next chapter, and you'll find out.

HERE! There's that new chapter you all wanted! Be happy! I'm tired, and with school getting closer, I have to finish up 5 assignments, have soccer practice and games, and go get supplies, I won't have time for a while.

I'll try to get the Last Order updated soon, but then I'm taking a break.

Translations:

Katon: Karyuuendan- Fire Style: Fire Dragon Missile

Doton: Doryuudan- Earth Style: Earth Dragon Missile

Chidori- Thousand birds

Raikiri: Lighting Edge

Shitenshin- Mind Body Switch

Shi-Shi Rendan- Lion's Combo

Susano (Not Sure if this a real jutsu that belongs to the Mangakyo or not…)- God of Storms

Original Stuff:

Juusan Oni Yaiba- Thirteen Demon Blades

Akakiba Bakusouchi- Red Detonator

Akane Sasusora- Glowing Sky

Akatsuki no Sora- Red Dawning Sky

Akashim Nagashi- Red Banihment

Those three above are Taijutsu that increase speed, strength and endurance.

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**


	9. Defending: The Home that was Never Home

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own Tanryoken, Onshuu, and Charenji, and the Juusan Oni Yaiba

I've gotten four of those assignments done and school starts Monday! Arrgh! So, prepare for less updates from me. Sorry!

crusnik & Echizen Ryoma-san: That wasn't a poll…But thanx! You've given me a great idea something later on!

Spiritwolf30: remember that e-mail I sent you? The reply to that one review? And I think I might explain everything.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Naruto's Mindscape: Locked Portion

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Darkness is all that he saw. Nothing was below him to catch his everlasting fall. Naruto wondered where he was. Last he remembered was that he was fighting Sasuke and was about to fully activate the Akashim Nagashi.

Then he noticed a fish. What was a fish doing there? Noticing the dark had turned into water, he wondered why he could still breathe. (It's the Deep Dive).

Naruto felt something beneath his feet as he looked down. He was standing on spray painted glass. The glass was in the decoration of a locked iron gate, chains covering it, binding it down, while thirteen blades all pointed at it.

Suddenly, doors began rising out of the ground as he took a step back. Looking at each and every door, he noticed they each held an orb of a different color, while only one door's orb was shining against the dark.

A burning blood red, that made your very skin feel it was on fire. The door itself looked like a back entrance to hell. The design had skeletons scratching at it, trying to get it to open. Flames decorated the sides, as two scythes were crossed in front of it.

"_**Like it? Designed it myself."**_

Whipping his head around, Naruto began looking for the cause of the noise. All was silent while he looked. He noticed nothing. "Who are you? Show yourself!"

Dark chuckling erupted from all around him as the mysterious voice spoke again. _**"You know, it's not very wise to command death."**_

Then, true to his name, Shinigami appeared before Naruto, white hair, robe, knife in the mouth, horns, and prayer beads on his arm.

Expecting the blonde that was in front of him to start stuttering and fall down and slowly crawl away, not to just stand there with a blank look on his face…

"_**Damnit…your not afraid of death since you've seen it once, aren't you?**_(Naruto nodded)_** Thought so. Well, might explain what we're doing here. I'll be simple. You weren't supposed to live past birth. You weren't supposed to have Kyuubi sealed in you, which is the reason you're alive, and you weren't supposed to be brought back to life. So, I'll make you a bet. If you manage to open each of these doors, that are opened with a different emotion at the right time, I will make this life permanent."**_

"What do you mean, 'make this life permanent'?"

"_**Huh? You didn't know? Sigh If all three of the people who used the Rosutojenere-shon no Seki on you die, you die. Your chakra is their chakra and that is why whoever uses that jutsu, must have large chakra stores. I made your father hide this jutsu in the forbidden scroll and only be revealed if certain conditions are done. You have to steal it, make sure that the ninja is of a different origin, and that they had killed a person from the leaf. The only people who knew about that technique, were Me, Arashi, and Hayashi. Got it?"**_

Nodding his head, Naruto looked around the place they were in. Why were most of the doors black? And only one of them was able to be seen? Walking past the floating god, Naruto walked up to the door in front of him.

Placing his hand on it, it began to glow a bright red as the Shinigami began smirking. Suddenly, the door disappeared and was replaced by a blade, stuck into the ground.

**The hilt in the design of a raging flame, held a black and red iron, with a single white line down the sides of it. Small etchings of demons were on the bottom parts of the hilt while the blade was decorated with seals. Double edged, you could see that it was a destructive force.**

**"_That is the Bure-ka Naraku. The blade hell. It is one of the Juusan Oni Yaiba. It comes with five techniques, that you will have to learn the secret to in order to unlock. You will automatically be transported here whenever another blade is ready to be unlocked. If you manage to unlock all of them, the gate in the floor will be unlocked and you can…obtain something very precious."_**

**Jumping, Naruto felt himself being pulled towards the edge of the platform. ****_"When you wake up, you will have Sasuke charging at you with the Raikiri, Susano, and Mangekyou activated. Also, the Bure-ka Naraku will be in your hand. The Akashim Nagashi, however, will not have full release."_**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Training Ground

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Everyone in the area watched in baited breath as the blonde slowly opened his eyes. _'Shinigami was right. I can see the Teme running at me.'_

Noticing a weight in his hand, he felt a piece of information flood his brain. Smirking, he began pushing chakra into the Bure-ka Naraku.

Taking off towards the blonde in front of him, Sasuke wondered what was going on. He then noticed the blonde open his eyes and a blade appear in his right hand. Then he saw the smirk.

Charging at the oncoming black haired male, the sword in his hand suddenly disapperead.

"Nani? Where'd the dobe's sword go?"

"_Akuma no Kowaremasu Shita Yaiba__**(Broken Down Sword of the Devil)**__"_

Blood spurted everywhere as Sasuke felt pain all over. The on lookers didn't notice the sadistic smirk on the blonde's face after they saw what he did.

The sword of his had separated into nine pieces, and impaled the other boy all over.

Then, an explosion was heard as seven figures jumped into action.

_Itami_

Noticing the Bure-ka Naraku show itself in the blonde he began to see as a cousin, he felt regret fill itself in his soul. Receiving the signal from Kyoukou, he threw to the ground a smoke bomb and an explosion tag.

Jumping to the rooftops, he started sprinting towards one of the location's they agreed on. Seeing the Hokage monument, he sped up his pace.

_Kyoukou_

Giving Itami the signal, Kyoukou started pushing chakra into his legs. Jumping at the last second to avoid the fire that exploded from the tag, he used a jutsu to get underground.

Digging threw the rock in his path, the puppet-user ran off towards the Hero Memorial.

_Junan_

Junan took off before the tag even hit the ground. Rushing off, the blondie ran to the southwest corner of Konoha as he watched the others do their part.

_Gouhara_

The green haired giant didn't feel as bad as Itami, knowing that he would see Naruto again, but couldn't fight off the feeling of dread growing inside him. Crushing it, he sped off for the Forest of Death, which resided in the southeast part of Konoha.

_Aijou_

Bright and bubbly as always, the dark haired female member of the Shichi Matsuro darted for her destination without a feeling of regret for what she was going to do what so ever.

_Marishiten_

The violent black haired man knew something was bound to go wrong as he stayed where he was. The thing they were going to attempt to do was amazingly dangerous, and needed precise precision. With a sigh, he pulled out a scroll.

Screams went around the crowd as Shinobi of Konoha leapt into action. Already knowing who was attacking, they assembled and spreaded out. Covering most of the area, they could only find the one that was in plain sight.

"I knew it was to good to be true. The Shichi Matsuro, just showing up to watch a fight…." Mumbled Kakashi as he took off in the direction he thought he saw Itami run off in.

Medics had swung by and picked up Sasuke, taking him to the hospital where they began healing, while Naruto was wondering what was going on.

Jumping to the roofs, the blonde looked for the one person he knew could explain everything.

Kasai Hayashi.

There he was, just standing there, as if waiting for him. "Hayashi-otooji, what the hell is going on?!"

Hayashi turned to his nephew as the Mugen no Tensai (**Horizon of Dreams)** "Which will you choose Naruto, Blade of the Traitor, or Blade of the Loyal?"

And with that he charged. Bringing up the Bure-ka Naraku, he quickly parried the on coming slash.

"What do you mean?!"

Dropping in to a squat, the fiery red-head thrusted upwards, attempting to impale the blonde in the stomach.

Jumping back from the thrust, Naruto yelled at the Akashi-shi "Answer me damnit!"

Standing up, Hayashi turned around and started walking toward where he was before Naruto showed up. "This time is a mess. Things that were never were supposed to happen have started. A sequence of events that cannot be stopped, only altered."

"What do you mean?"

Suddenly, the surrounding area began glowing as six purple flames shot up into the sky. "Wh-What's going on?"

Naruto didn't get an answer as seven voices rang through out Konoha.

"_Rosuto Reikon no Tsuikai: Kouin no Sendou!" _**(Remembrance of the Lost Soul: Guidance of Father Time)**

Glowing brightly, a seal appeared on the ground, and Naruto could once again see the gate that had brought him back.

"This future was not supposed to happen. I, not as your family, but as the leader of the Shichi Matsuro, am sending you back to stop these events. You'll end up most likely in the Academy, or after the fight with Mizuki. You'll remember all of the events here, along with your techniques. We'll be fighting a war, Naruto. Gather as many brave souls as you can."

The S-rank criminal smiled sadly as he finished what he thought would be the part of his speech. "Naruto, Shinigami designed this jutsu to work specifically on you. It would only work on you. Naruto, my nephew, this may be the last time speak to each other ever again."

Then, the blonde's uncle's figure, along with the scenery around him, blurred out of existence as he felt his eyelids closing.

Then he felt a cloth on his forehead. Opening his blue eyes, he saw a younger, smiling Iruka.

Without a hi'ate on his forehead.

Uzumaki Naruto, was 7 years in the past (It had been two years since he went to Konoha and the lot that happened.)

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

A/N: For those on FF net, Go to my profile to vote for what fic you want exclusively for this site.

There, sorry it took me so long, but I had school, getting supplies, orientations, soccer practice, and reading a book to do.

Tired. Hungry. And I have lack of sleep. I will start updating less. BUT I WILL STILL UPDATE! Just less often.


	10. Remembrance: You Control the Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I own every OC, all the juusan Oni Yaiba, and everything that hasn't shown up in the series forever.

FINALLY! I CAN GET TO THE ACUTAL STORY LINE!!!

Every time I'm done with an arc, a new type of subhead will appear. Also, I found out that Naruto's father really is the Yondaime! I' changed the name from 'Kazama Arashi' to Namikaze Minato, but I'm keeping Anko Naruto's mother instead of Kushina.

I feel that black people don't get enough mention in anime, so I'm introducing my first black OC in this chapter, I hope you like him. (He's kinda like Lucchi from One Piece, but a LITTLE more emotional.)

There's not much to say, but I hope you enjoy.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Hokage's Office

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sarutobi leaned back in his chair as he let out a sigh. Today had been monstrous. First, he had to keep the council from executing Naruto for stealing the Forbidden scroll, but that was before he dealt with the traitor Mizuki. Iruka had stopped by with a couple injuries and the scroll itself in his office one or two hours ago. Now, Naruto was acting weird.

Yep, the blonde boy never ceased to give him a migraine.

Just then, an ANBU came flying through the door as dust scattered. Clouding the figure, he walked up to the old Hokage.

"Alright, what the hell just happened, Saru-jiji?"

-One Blink- -Two Blinks- "Naruto?"

When the dust finally dissipated, it was Naruto, but he had undergone some changes. Instead of wearing the hideous orange jumpsuit that just shouted 'I'm a bimbo! Kill Me!' he was wearing dark green baggy pants with his kunai holster on his right leg and black ninja sandals. A dark one sleeved scarlet yukata with an engraving of the Kyuubi on the left side of his chest. His right arm, which wasn't covered by the yukata, he had placed a gauntlet over. Moving his hi'ate from his head to his left leg, he looked pretty kickass.

Quirking an eyebrow at the boy's sudden taste in good clothing, he asked what was the matter.

"What's the matter!? What's the matter!? I'll tell you what's the fucking matter! Namikaze Minato wrote that scroll right and there is only one technique in it you don't know! I need to study that technique so I can understand what's happening."

"Now Naruto, I woul-"

"JUST GET ME THE FUCKING SCROLL! YOU CAN WATCH IF YOU WANT!"

30 Minutes Later

"Finally! Let me see that thing!" shouted Naruto as soon as he saw Sarutobi walk into the office with the scroll in his arms.

Unraveling the scroll, Naruto quickly began skimming through it. "Here it is…the technique Hayashi-otooji used. Hmm…it can send people back in time, but only until they have changed what they wish to change or the casters of the jutsu die…why is it everything has to dying?"

Looking over the sitting blonde's shoulder; Sarutobi took a look at what the blonde was looking at. Widening his eyes, the third narrowed his eyes and spoke in a soft voice. "How do you know about that technique…?"

Lazily looking up at the wrinkly face, Naruto decided to explain the whole story.

48 minutes later

Silence filled the room as Naruto finished telling the tale. With a sigh, Sarutobi leaned back in his seat, which gave a creaking noise, almost like it was laughing at him.

"Ugh…I'm too old for this shit…"

Chuckling at the old man's antics, Naruto spoke up once again. "Well, since I know the main course of the future, might as well change things as it goes along. Ja, see ya later…"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

At the Academy the next day.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Walking into the chattering room, Iruka, though minorly injured, twitched at the sight. Things were flying everywhere! Gathering chakra into his head, Iruka used the most fearsome jutsu ever created by man…

The Demon Head Iruka no Jutsu

"**SIT DOWN AND SHUT THE HELL UP!"**

Faster than the speed of Gai on steroids, all the genin rushed to their seats when Sakura and Ino busted through the door.

"Ha! I win Ino-pig!"

"Yeah right forehead girl!"

A loud cough brought the two from their arguing to see a tired Iruka tapping his foot. "Desks, now."

"Hai sensei."

"Now that everyone is here and a counted for, I'll start putting you on teams."

"…Team 7 will consist of Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura (Add banshee's squeal) and Uzumaki Naruto."

"Matte sensei, Naruto didn't graduate. And even if he did, he's not here."

"I did graduate, and I've been here longer that most people." came a voice from the ceiling as a silhouette dropped down.

"Naruto?!" shouted most people in the class as they looked on at the blonde's new appearance.

"Iruka-sensei, let me guess. Team Seven, consisting of me, the duck-ass Uchiha, and the banshee are a battle speicialized team, team eight will consist of Dog breath, Bug boy, and Hinata (No pairing here) as a resonance team, and since team nine already exists, team ten is the everlasting Ino-Shika-Cho, right?" evaluated Naruto as he went to take a seat.

'_How the hell did I not notice the dobe?! I mean, he's the dead last and I'm an Uchiha!'_

"Umm…yes, that's right…well, since Naruto just told you your teammates, I'll tell you your sensei. Team Seven has Hatake Kakashi, Team eight, Yuhi Kurenai, and Team Ten has Sarutobi Asuma."

Two hours after the last two of said sensei had picked up their teams, the members of team seven, not including Naruto, wondered what had happened to the bubbly blonde. He just seemed so different! It was if this was a man that had experienced war!

They were pulled from their musing when a tall silver haired man walked through the door. He wore the standard jonin flak jacket, a blue mask over half of his face, and his forehead protector over his left eye.

"…My first impression of you guys is…quiet."

"Patience is a virtue, Sharingan no Kakashi."

"SHARINGAN!?" yelled the last Uchiha after Naruto had finished his sentence.

"Meet me on the roof…"

(To those of you wondering why I'm making Naruto like this, I want him to show off.)

After the members of team seven finally made it to the roof, they saw their sensei leaning against the rail. "Yosh! Now that we're all here, let's get started! Tell me your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for the future!"

Confused, Sakura asked he sensei what he meant. "Is it really that hard to understand? –sigh- (1) Well, My name is Hatake Kakshi and my likes are none of your concern-"

Here, Naruto began to toy with the gray haired man. "He means he likes reading little orange books."

Kakashi continued.

"Neither are my dislikes-"

"He means he doesn't like anyone who likes his precious little books."

"-My hobbies…"

"Likes reading and collecting the little orange books"

"As for my dream, you would never understand."

"He means he wants to star in the movie of his books and meet the author himself." (End 1)

Kakashi looked at the smirking blonde with a wide eye and pulled out that very book.

And pulled it open and shoved it in Naruto's face.

Blood erupted out of Naruto's nose as Kakashi quickly pulled his book away.

"Now that the little blonde is out for the moment, pinky, you're up."

(you know how Sasuke's and Sakura's intros go)

Popping back into the world of the conscious, Naruto glared at the Sharingan wielder.

"My name is…Namikaze Naruto. My likes are ramen, foxes, my family figures, snow, and toads. My dislikes are the Akatsuki, Oto, the Uchiha clan, people who look down on others while placing themselves above others, and the three minutes you have to wait for ramen to cook. My dreams are to kill the Akatsuki and Orochimaru. My other dream is to track down my remaining family."

"…"

"…"

'_Greaaatt…I've got a fangirl, the last Uchiha, and an insane jinchuuriki. I must've done some bad shit in my past life.'_

Exhaling a sigh, Kakashi told Naruto and Sasuke to be at training ground 14 at 7:00 a.m sharp.

"Hey, what about me?!" asked/yelled Sakura.

"Hmm? Oh, you too."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Haruno Household

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Haruno Sakura walked through the door to her house as she laid her bag on the ground. She was still wondering what had caused the change in her blonde haired teammate. When the pink haired girl sighed, she caught the attention of her father and mother.

"Sakura-chan! Your home! How team selection?"

Looking up at her mother, Sakura answered. "…to be honest, odd."

"Hmm? In what way sweetheart?"

"Hi daddy! It was weird because of Naruto."

"Him? What it do this time?"

"It's what he didn't do. Normally he wears that hideous orange jumpsuit, but today he wore dark green baggy pants with his kunai holster on his right leg and black ninja sandals. A dark one sleeved scarlet yukata with an engraving of the Kyuubi on the left side of his chest. His right arm, which wasn't covered by the yukata, he had placed a gauntlet over. And he had moved his hi'ate from his head to his left leg."

"Uhhh…okay, but what does this have to do with team selection?"

Clutching a fist full of hair, Sakura said "He's on my team with Sasuke-kun!" with a sigh.

All that was heard were two bodies fainting on the ground.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Uchiha Compound

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

(I'm not even going to explain this in detail…)

All Sasuke did was plot on how to get man ass in his bed and cackle evilly as he shouted over and over, "Die Itachi! I shall teach you what happens to men who give me a one night stand!"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Naruto's apartment  
**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Naruto closed his door as he sat down on his couch and let out a heavy breath. Man, the past was more tiring then he thought! When he heard a knocking at his door, he let out a grunt before walking over to it.

Widening his eyes when he saw who was there, Naruto spoke only one word.

"You…"

_**Flashback no jutsu! (About 2-3 years after bring Naruto back)**_

_Naruto grunted in pain as he was thrown back again. His normal blonde majestic hair had turned red from his own blood, matting it down on his forehead. His cloak was in tatters as he registered a gash in his ribs and lung. Coughing up some blood when he hit a tree, he saw with blurry vision two black combat bots walking towards him with heavy steps._

_Naruto knew it was wrong to fight this Kumo nin, but he had to. This man was an enemy of his uncle Hayashi, and thus he felt a duty to kill him._

_Struggling to stand, he barely noticed the zanza land right next to his head. Feeling a firm grip cup his chin, he looked into apathetic brown eyes._

"_Why do you fight so hard?"_

_Coughing up some blood on the figure's hand, Nauto cracked one eye open, which he didn't know he had closed, and glared at the person._

"_Because I have a dream of peace. A dream to help a precious person's dream come true."_

"_May I ask who this person is?"_

"_You haven't earned that right…"_

_The large figure stayed silent before picking up their blade and walking off._

"_Damnit…gomen, Hayashi-otooji…I couldn't kill him…" were that the last words the blonde said as he slipped into unconsciousness._

_**End Flashback no Jutsu!**_

Naruto stared at the emotionless brown eyes in front of him as only incoherent attempts of speech came out of his throat.

"Uzumaki Naruto…or should I say Namikaze Naruto?" said the bulky figure as he lowered himself under the door frame to step inside. Naruto made no move to stop him.

Looking over at the black man that just stepped into his smaller apartment, Naruto remembered the man's name.

"Jerod Christgale…"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

A/N: -Frowns- I'm not completely satisfied with chap, but I hope it's good for you.

Don't be surprised if I use other OCs from my other storys in other stories. However, I plan to have Jerod get as much publicity as possible!

I mean, the only black characters I've seen in anime are in One Piece, Shaman King, and Bleach. They don't get enough respect!

1- this is a quote from Living Behind a Mask, a fanfic.


	11. Falling: Death of the Sixith Star

Disclaimer: I own all OC's, techniques i make, but I don't own Naruto. I ALSO OWN THE JUUSAN ONI YAIBA!!! 

Hi y'all doin? Sorry that I haven't updated Forget the past, but this has been BUGGING me! So i had to get it out! 

Some People are wondering why I didn't bring back Minato...HOW THE HELL DO YOU EXPECT ME TO GAT A SOUL OUT OF SHINIGAMI?! 

Also, I'm revealing the names of three Killing lords, and two will appear beginning-middle of Chapter, and the last at the end. (In person) 

Nothin' more to say, but read and enjoy... 

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
**

Shutting the door behind the humanoid giant, Naruto asked, "Who do you remeber me? We havn't even met..." 

Smirking, Jerod pulled out a scroll addressed to Naruto. "While the majority of the Kyuu Satsugai Shokou (Chp. 7) hate each other, we'll help each other for a price. Hayashi wanted me to deliver this for ya." 

Eyeing him suspiciously, Naruto took he scroll as he looked over Jerod. He hadn't changed much since they last met. He still wore a silver muscle shirt, black combat boots, and dark green cargo pants. Chains adorned his waist as a zanza as big as Itami's was strapped to his back. 

Opening the scroll, he read it through. 

_Dear Naruto,  
_

_If you're reading this, then that means Jerod is with you. I pulled in a favor, and got him to help you out. Now, onto the real reason I've done this.  
_

_The technique we used creates an alternate timeline, not send you back. The majority of it follows our's, but we don't want that to happen.  
_

_I want you to gather as many allies as you possibly can. We'll try to hold things down here, but know that even though you're there, if Junan, Marishiten, and I die, you die as well. I've given Jerod an amulet that can transport him through our timelines as an intermediate.  
_

_Remember, you always have your uncle's support. By the pride of the Namikaze, don't FAIL!!!  
_

_Sincerely Hayashi  
_

Rolling up the scroll and setting it on the table, Naruto began to rub his temples to cool down the massive head ache he was getting. Looking over to the giant Satsugai Joutei Christgale, Naruto asked aloud, "And how are you supposed to help?" 

Holding up three fingers, Jerod explained. "1, I'm stronger. 2, I'm a freaking KILLING LORD!, and 3, what do you know of Killing Lorg Gazam?" 

Identical smirks grew across their faces. 

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
**9 A.M the next Day: 2 Hours after scheduled time  
**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
**

(Twitch) (Twitch, Twitch) Went the other three members (Not including Naruto) of team seven. Sasuke and Sakura both showed up at 7 o'clock in the morning, on empty stomachs, expecting to see their sensei. He wasn't there. Then they waited for their blonde haired teammate, but even he didn't show up. Now, it was two hours after the designated time, Kakashi had shown up, thinking, _'HOW THE HELL DID THIS KID BEAT MY LATE RECORD?!!'  
_

Now, team seven were walking to Naruto's house, full intent of killing him when they got there. But what they saw was not what they expected. 

_Kakashi-san, Duckass teme, and pink banshee,  
_

_I've gone on a little training trip that'll last about 3 days. When I get, we can commence the test.  
_

_P.S- Kakashi-san, don't show up late with a meeting with me or you'll find the thing that identifies you as a man cut off.  
_

_Sincerly Naruto, the Trickster of Konoha  
_

(Twitch) (Twitch, Twitch) "N-A-R-U-T-O!!!!!!" 

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
**Under Hokage tower  
**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
**

Arching his neck, Naruto looked towards the surface his back was facing. Jerod was infront, guiding him down the stairway only the Hokage's and Kyuu Satsugai Shokou knew about. 

Looking behind himself, Jerod shouted, "C'mon, that jutsu I did on the Hokage won't last much longer, Naruto. We need to go NOW." he said before continuing his trek down into the dark abyss, a torch in his hands guiding him. 

In silence, Naruto followed. 

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
**Really, Really, long way from the surface  
**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
**In front of them stood a gate that took up most of the room in the cavern it was made in. It had a menacing looking eye on it that looked in the direction of every noise it heard. Engravings and runes were sculpted into its supports as it looked down at the two 'visitors'. 

Naruto stared wide-eyed at the gate. Yes...this was it! The Alchemist's gate! The gate that gave him a second chance! He remembered that menacing eye, sarring down at him in almost barely concealed madness. 

Dark chuckling erupted in the cave they were in, as the gate grew a mouth on its doors. **"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Another Killing Lord and the brat I brought back...Now this is something you don't see every day."  
**

Handing the torch he had been carrying Jerod, stepped up to the gate. "Enough Rosuto. We've not come to see a demon." 

**"Yet another demon all the same. You know the other two that lie beyond me. and I don't think Kyuubi-jinchuuriki-san would like what is in there."  
**

"He is prepared, and has time corroded your memory of what is in there?"  
All the gate did was grin as it opened its doors... 

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
**Hayashi's Timeline: Hokage's office  
**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
**

Tsunade sighed as she rubbed her temples. After weeks of searching, they had yet to find hide nor hair of the Shichi Matsuro or Naruto. Reaching for a bottle of Sake, she began chugging like no tomarrow when Jiraiya appeared on her windowsil. 

Handing her a piece of paper, the silver watched in deadly silence as her eyes widened.

The piece of paper read... 

**Satsugai Joutei Buchi escapes from S-Rank ANBU Prison  
**

"N-n-nani?! That's impossible! He was placed in a constant chakra absorbing seal, and he had physical draining weights on!" shouted Tsunade as she jumped out of her chair and slmmed her hands on the table. 

Opening his eyes, Jiraiya lept into the ofice. "Apparently, all the while we had him; he was pushing chakra into the seal in an attempt to overload it. It succeeded, and he let his chakra regenerate. Then he used enough to bust out, kill about a hundred ANBU, and ten he headed towards grass country. My spies are pursuing him now." 

Sitting back into her seat, Tsunade started biting her finger. she didn't know what to do in this kind of situation...ah, screw it, I'll make her wing it. 

"Shizune! Ready 10 jonin for mission prep and intel1 They're going to pursue Killing Lord Buchi, who's headed to Kusa Jiraiya will be going with them!" 

"Hai! 

Turning to Jiraiya, she old him what her grandfather old her. "The Killing Lords run to each other in times of need. He's probably going to Hayashi." Seeing him nod his head and dissapear in a poof of smoke, she sighed. Anko, Genma, and Ibiki still hadn't returned from their mission.

She had sent them to do some digging up on some people's profiles. They had sent her a total of three letters describing their findings of the number of times the Killing Lords had been formed, the ten elemental crosses that one was each said to posses while one was hidden, and that one of the original Kyuu Sastsugai Shokou was still alive, about 5 generations after the other originals died.

There were ten crosses, each named after an element. (Spoiler for Gekido's, from my other fic the Last Order, weapon in here) (I borrowed the names of the summon spirits from ToS…) They were named the Red Cross of Efreet, the Ruler of Hellfire. The Blue Cross of Undine, the Maiden of the Mist. The Green Cross of Sylph, the Heavenly Messengers. The Yellow Cross of Yuna and Aska, the Light of the Heavens. The Ice Blue Cross of Celsius, the Disciple of Everlasting Ice. The Purple Cross of Volt, the Hammer of Godly Thunder. The Brown Cross of Gnome, Servant of Mother Earth. And the Black Cross of Shadow, Envoy of the Dark Abyss. When all of them are brought together, they form the twin crosses, Maxwell and Origin, The Ancient Ruler and the Ruler of All.

That was merely a myth that was inscribed on stone that they found in the destroyed Village of the Dying Trees. It was a small ally of Iwa during the war, and it was what made Hayashi one of the Kyuu Satsugai Shokou. They had kidnapped someone important to him and he decimated the entire village, killing everyone, received numerous scars, and the missing chunks of his left eye.

Throwing the letters onto her desk, Tsunade took a swig of sake, and went to her chambers…

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Naruto's Timeline

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

In front of them stood yet another obstacle, this time it was a giant black fire dragon. And I mean GIANT! It's eerily red eyes and slitted pupils stared down at Naruto and Jerod as they craned their necks to see it's face.

"Ohayo, Kuro-san."

"_**What will you pay me to pass?"**_

"What do ya want?"

_**"That which answers all, Jerod. The answer to life, the univers, and everything." **_Said the great dragon in a deep rumbling voice.

Jerod's face held a blank look as he said one thing…

"…42…"

"…"

"…"

"What?"

"_**I always thought it was 'How many roads must a man walk down?'…"**_ said the enormous dragon as it stepped aside, revealing an intricate gate, with bones of the pour souls that had tried to avoid answering Kuro's question.

'_Here we are at last…'_ thought Naruto as he pushed the gate open…

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Hayashi's Timeline: Out side Shichi Matsuro's base

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Buchi Karametsu smirked through panted breaths as he looked at the open field that beneath lied Hayashi's base. He could feel Jiraiya and a couple of Jonin on his tail on the edge of his senses, but he didn't care.

Buchi had busted out of that dirty ANBU prison for a reason, to kill the Satsugai Joutei that got him in there…Hayashi.

Approaching the trap door to the base, though he didn't know it, he jumped back when a voice rang out through the clearing, "_Aonisai Kugutsu Jutsu: Guujin Hakachi! __**(Novice Puppetry Technique: Puppet Graveyard!)"**_

Multiple swords impaled the air in the area as Buchi sidestepped from side to side, avoiding them before Kyoukou materialized out of the ground.

"I'm not surprised you managed to dodge that, Satsugai Joutei Buchi."

"Eh? So, your one of the Shichi Matsuro……mind my asking, but can I see Hayashi?" asked Buchi as he prepared his weapon, sharpened gauntlets.

Kyoukou looked at the Killing Lord in front of him. He wore black nin pants, that sported holes here and there, and his hair was a silver color that had most of it going down his back, with his bangs framing the side of his face. He wore a long sleeved silver yukata, that like the pants, had cuts and holes in them. His eyes were a brownish-yellow color that just stared into your soul.

" I'm afraid I can't do that…" Kyoukou said as he pulled out a scroll. Biting his thumb, he wiped the blood across a sealin the scroll after opening it to reveal a rather large puppet. "This is a puppet that in it's former life, was once in the lesser ten of the Shichi Matsuro. Junan made it for me so I could a bit more of an arsenal. I call him Hachimaru. Now, let's begin…_Tatsujin Kugutsu Jutsu: Guujin Arashi! _** (Master Puppetry Technique: Puppet Storm!)"**

Pulling the chakra strings attached to the puppet, Kyoukou pulled Hachimaru apart to reveal a mass storm of blades, that all started spinning wildly at Buchi

Buchi stood calmly as he watched the blades spin towards him. Raising his left arm, he opened his palm at the blades spinning towards him. "_Fuuton: Kaze Tate_. (_**Wind**_ _**Style: Wind Shield**_)"

A gale of Hurricanes erupted from Buchi's left arm as they circled around him. All of the puppet parts bounced harmlessly off it as they landed on the ground.

Pulling his fingers back, Kyoukou reassembled the puppet as he went underground, hiding from the self-blinded Buchi.

The Killing Lord grunted in annoyance as he noticed that the man he had been fighting had disappeared. The one weakness of the Kaze Tate was that it blinded you. Stretching his senses, Karametsu felt Kyoukou underground, but he couldn't feel the man's puppet until…

The Kyoukou he 'felt' poofed into smoke, and the real one appear behind him.

A barrage of kunai fired out of Hachimaru's chest as Kyoukou started doing handsigns, thus making the puppet do it as well.

"_Katon: Kuro Kasai Oto Nami __**(Fire Style: Black Fire Sound Wave)" **_The puppet's mouth opened as a spiraling flame shot out, all the while making an extremely loud burning sound.

Jumping out of the way, Buchi thought, _'Man this Is annoying…this bug keeps jumping around!'_

Starting a new set of hand seals, Kyoukou murmured, "Suiton: Shini Hebi Mizu Ryu _**(Water Style: Death Snake Water Dragon)"**_

Flying out of the chest of Hachimaru came gallons of black water as they barreled towards Buchi who just stood there.

Lifting his right hand, Karametsu slammed it into the ground as the water suddenly evaporated. Taking off at Kyoukou, he prepared one of his killing moves, with the little chakra he had…

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Naruto's Timeline: Gazam's Chambers (Hallway)

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Jerod and Naruto neared their destination as they walked in silence before Naruto asked, "Ne, Jerod…I've heard of Killing Lord Gazam, but why is he all the way down here?"

Still walking forward, the black man answered with, "During the time before the Shodai became the Hokage, Gazam was terrorizing the countryside before he became one of the killing lords. One day, Gazam decided to pick a fight with the soon to be Shodai, and lost. Now, the shodai (You now, I'm gonna call him…Hidashi), known as Hidashi, was going to kill Gazam before he started pleading for his life. The future Killing Lord said that if Hidashi let him live, anytime the Shodai needed assistance, he would come to their aid. Now, Hidashi knew that Gazam was strong, so he spared him. During the great shinobi war, Hidashi called on Gazam, but the did not come. He tried time and time again, but he never replied. Konoha survived, But during the tussle, Hidashi went out and captured Gazam, sealing him down here to be guarded by his own techniques. Gazam is one of the original Kyuu Satsuagi Shokou, and thus his power isn't refined, meaning he can't last long in a fight, but he can deal with enemy's quickly."

"…Ddddaaaammmmmnnnnn…." Was the intelligent reply from the blonde.

"Here we are…" said Jerod as they arrived at the gate leading to Gazam's sealed chambers.

Releasing the seal, the two walked in…

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Hayashi' Timeline: Buchi vs. Kyoukou

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Blood was splattered as Buchi withdrew his gauntlet and dispelled the genjutsu. Kyoukou had placed a kawarimi with a genjutsu a second before Buchi would have hit him. Now, the killing lord was preparing to stretch his senses again to find the 6th Shichi Matsuro before something wrapped around him. _"Taifu Kugutsu Jutsu: Tohan Guujin Kami __**(Grand Master Puppet Technique: Ascending Puppet God)" **_rang Kyoukou's voice as the puppet, which wasn't Hachimaru, strings caught on fire and raced down to the puppet and exploded, leaving a crater where it and the Killing lord once stood.

Jumping out of a nearby tree, Kyoukou looked in the crater to check his work, when suddenly, Buchi appeared behind him, gauntlet poised to strike. Rushing his arm down, Buchi impaled his sharp finger into Kyoukou's neck, when, _"Aonisai Kugutsu Jutsu: Tajuu Guujin Kawarimi __**(Novice Puppetry Technique: Mass Puppet Replacement)!"**_

"The hell?!" shouted Karametsu as his gauntlet was stuck inside the mouth of a rather fat puppet that had two swords sticking out of his chest, facing him, whiling trying to pull him onto them.

With a snarl, Buchi pulled as hard as he could and broke the puppet's head off, just after Hachimaru rushed at him with his hands as drills…

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Naruto's Timeline: Gazam's Seal Room

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Naruto looked on in wonder at the chamber that he and Jerod stood in. There were giant statues, roots, trees, and much more, and the ceiling seemed to have no top. But what was really an eye catcher was the person pinned to the red cross in the center of the room, who wore ice blue baggy pants, and a sleeveless black over coat over a blue yukata. His ice blue hair shone in the dark room as he lifted his head, revealing weary blue eyes.

"Heh…I was wondering who was marching all the way down here…So, whadya want?" asked the man on the red cross, which was the Red Cross of Efreet, the Ruler of Hellfire.

Stepping forward, Jerod said, "To call in the favor you owe Konoha."

Looking into the black man's eyes, the mid-20 year old asked, "And who might be calling in this favor? You?"

"No, not I. But Uzumaki Naruto, or as you might know, NAMIKAZE Naruto."

Turning his gaze upon the blonde that was still taking in the conversation, he loked into the endless blue eyes.

"Those eyes have seen much, for more than what should have been seen. To see my gate in that way…very well, Namikaze Naruto, I, Satsuagai Joutei Gazam fulfill my promise of Konoha in your name. May you use me well…" said Gazam, the chains binding him to the cross of Efreet came undone…

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Hayashi's Timeline: Kyoukou vs. Buchi

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Blood, real blood, was splattered everywhere as dead empty eyes looked up at the thunder clouds that were coming. "_Fuuton: Namikaze Kai. __**(Wind Style: Wave Wind Release)" **_said Buchi as he looked down a Kyoukou's severed body with an apathetic look. He had Kawarimied behind Kyoukou after demolishing Hachimaru, who laid in pieces a couple meters away, and killed the 6th Shichi Matsuro. Buchi heard the Jonin from Konoha with Jiraiya come ever closer.

Then he noticed something gleaming in Kyoukou's cloak. Reaching down, he broke it off the string it was attached to as he rubbed his finger over the metal. Standing up, Buchi walked away from the site, towards Kumo as he muttered, "Looks like Hayashi will have to wait…" he said as he clenched the star of the Seastorm in his hand…

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**A/N: **-Pant-Pant- Wow, there ya go. To those of you reading FtPLtF, If you hold on a bit longer, I'll give you three chapters. I think this came out pretty well…Now, these are the standings in power of the Kyuu Satsugai Shokou:

1-???

2-???

3-Hayashi

4-Buchi

5-Gazam

6-Jerod

7-Kindo

8-Higura

9-Honto

**Character Profile: Kyoukou**

**Name:??? revealed in Chp 12-13**

**Age: 29 Blood Type: B**

**Height: 6'1**

**Gender: Male Weight: 223 pounds**

**Past: Revealed in Chapters 12-13**


	12. ANNOUNCEMENT!

ANNOUNCEMENT! You can Skip Chapters 12 and 13, but they explain Kyoukou's past and how he got into the Shichi Matsuro. also, Those of you reading Forget/Look to the future, If you wait a bit longer, I can release 1 or2 chapters for that.


	13. Past Expectations: The Used Puppet

Disclaimer: I own Kyoukou and any other OC's. I don't own any techniques that Kishimoto came up with though.

This is Kyoukou's back story, and how he came to join the Shichi Matsuro. I'll do this for all of the Shichi Matsuro, got it?

May I present…Past Expectations: Puppet From Behind the Scenes

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Why was he alive? It was the only question he didn't know the answer to. He had long wanted to die, but never was his wish answered.

Standing in the middle of the snow covered street, he slouched against a nearby leafless tree began healing his wounds. His body was torn and bleeding as his long black hair cascaded around his shoulders. He faintly heard people throwing up at what they just saw, but the man just didn't care. It's not like they'll see him any different.

"Shiten, what have I told about doing that kind of thing?"

Turning his head, Shiten looked at the one who had spoken to him. Of course it was Mizuno. Here long silver hair fell to her hips as they swayed side to side softly as she walked over to his bloody form. She wore a simple kimono with sakura designs on it as she held his cheeks in her soft hands.

"You really shouldn't do this. You're only showing you're what they say you are. C'mon, let's give you a bath.

Shakily standing up, Shiten's arm was draped around Mizuno's shoulders as she helped him walk past the gathered crowd.

Shiten's yellow eyes stared coldly at the crowd, almost daring them to say something. Going through the separating group of people, the silver and black haired duo set off.

A little ways down the road, Shiten muttered, "Thank You."

Smiling the smile he always loved to see, Mizuno looked softly at the 20-year-old she was helping. After 17 years, that façade he always put up was beginning to melt.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

It was snowing again as Shiro Shiten and Shiro Mizuno stared out the window. The two make-shift-siblings always did that when it snowed. After all, they say twins (They are NOT related) do everything together, right? The only things that they were alike in were the length of hair, and their pale yellow eyes, other than that, they were complete opposites.

"Ne…Shiten, do you think it'll always snow and stay cold?"

Standing up, Shiten stared out the window at the field of white. "It's snow country. Just as my heart, it too shall forever remain cold." Marching off to his room, Shiten locked the door.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Walking up the stairs, Mizuno walked into her bedroom and flopped onto the bed. Simply staring at the ceiling for a moment, she heard her brother's tinkering with his puppets.

Reaching over to the night stand, she reached for a faded picture. The picture she reached for had three people in it. Herself, Shiten, and his father. Those were the happy times. The picture was taken when they were about eight, and Shiten was on his father's shoulders, with one arm to keep him from falling, and the other was holding her hand. Pulling her eyes from her friend's father's face, she looked at Shiten's. He was young, and his hair was at his shoulders, just a little shorter than hers. There was a true smile on his face that was etched with laughter that only a person who didn't know the horror's of the world could posses.

But it all changed that day. During the take over, when Princess Yukie had fled, snow nin had charged into the house at dinner after her uncle took over. Their father had been an old friend of the dictator's brother, and might have started a revolt.

So, Shiten's father was arrested, put into jail, and had a public execution 3 weeks later. After trying to get him out and failing, Shiten cracked. He picked up a butcher knife, charged in there, and started hacking away, trying to reach their father.

Thinking that brought up old memories.

**Flashback no Jutsu**

Mizuno clung at the gate separating her from her father. Shiten had ran back home, not telling her why, but she thought he couldn't bare to watch.

Walking forward, Mizuno recognized Doto, the former fudal lord's brother step up to a podium. "This man, Sotogara Shisuke, has been accused of planning a Coup de Ate of my power. His punishment is public execution, as a demonstration of what will happen to those that oppose me!"

Two axe men walked up to her father, who was tied to a free trunk, as he raised his head.

"I am not afraid of death. And neither are the people of this country. We will stand tall, Doto. The snow will turn Crimson because of your deeds, and I'll be the one waiting at the gates of hell to drag you down once you die. As long as Yukie is alive, I know…I know that the Land of Snow shall be free!"

Snarling, Doto shouted to his men, "Kill him now!"

Raising their axes, they prepared to chop into his body when a blood curling scream erupted from the crowd.

There, surrounded by the villagers, was an Eight-year-old Shiten with a bloody butcher knife, standing over the body of a Doto supporter. His eyes were wide and he had a sadistic smile on his face. Bringing down the knife again, he continued to stab the man until he knew he was dead.

Standing, Shiten sported a couple of bruises, but he radiated hate. Mizuno had never seen her brother like this! She covered her mouth and tried to look away from the scene, but her eyes couldn't leave the man's mangled body.

Doto stood there with his eyes wide and mouth open. "Kill him!!!"

Hesitantly, two swordsmen drew there swords and rushed at the grinning Shiten. Holding the knife above his head, he charged to meet them…

**End Flashback no Jutsu**

Shiten had ended up in the hospital for about 3 months after that. She had visited him everyday, and tried to keep him from putting up the façade that was now melting, up. They had told her that his thumb and several bones in his body would never work properly again, meaning he couldn't carry on the Sotogara clan's teachings of the blade.

At the knocking at the door, Mizuno set the picture aside and scurried down the stairs. Crossing over to the door, She opened it up to be met with a drugged handkerchief…

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**A/N: **A cookie to anyone who figures out who Kyoukou is…


	14. Past Expectations: The Used Puppet Pt2

Disclaimer: I own the Shichi Matsuro, Shiten, Mizuno, and anything else dealing w/ my characters, but I don't own the Naruto Universe.

Well, this is the final part of how Kyoukou came to be in the Shichi matsuro, so be happy. After this, we're back to the original story line.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

It was well past midnight.

Shiten yawned as he climbed the staris from his room in the basement to the ground floor, turning to the kitchen.

Grabbing a glass of sake, he climbed the stairs up to the second floor, as he always did when it was past midnight.

Now, when h arrived in front of Mizuno's door and looked inside, he expected to see the sheets strewn about, and her sleeping in that cute way she does, not an empty bed with perfectly clean sheets.

Closing the door, he waited a second before opening it again.

Still no Mizuno.

Dropping his sake, which broke with a shatter on the ground, Shiten ran down he stairs, jumping over the banister to the floor, facing the door.

Why hadn't he noticed it was swinging wide open?

Then, Shiten noticed something. It was a piece of paper, just lying on the floor. Picking it up, he read it through his glasses.

_Bakemono Shiten,_

_We have the girl. If you want her back, come to the warehouse on pier 14 alone. If you don't, we'll kill her._

_Yakuza Roku_

"Mizuno…" murmured Shiten, barely above a whisper, before he darted out the door and into the night.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Oyabun, what makes you think the bakemono will come?"

A puff of cigar smoke blew in the grunt who spoke's face. "He'll come, I've seen how he reacts to the girl."

"But, what about when he finds that-"

"Shut up! Do you hear that?"

Approaching footsteps got louder as Roku and his grunts waited in the dark warehouse at pier 14.

The door slammed open as a shadowed figure darted through the darkness.

Screams erupted from the dark as Shiten slowly emerged, the screaming stopped, and covered in blood.

"So what they say about you is true… 'The Demon of the Black Snow'…Sotogara 'Shiro' Shiten. The self named 'SSS'. It's a pleasure." said Roku with a puff of smoke, sticking out a pudgy hand.

Taking out a cloth, Shiten began cleaning his glasses of the blood that was on them, before placing them n his pocket, leaving glowing yellow eyes staring on in hatred. "You've caught me on a bad day. _Aonisai Kugutsu Jutsu: Guujin Hakachi! __**(Novice Puppetry Technique: Puppet Graveyard!)"**_ shouted Shiten as swords impaled grunts from the ground, killing them instantly, leaving only Roku.

Roku didn't even flinch. "Boy, I've lured you here to offer you a deal. I'll give you back the whore, and you work for me."

Roku didn't even have time to blink after he said that, all because a blade was pushed all the way through him.

"Never…I repeat NEVER, call Mizuno a whore…" Shiten said in the boss man's ear. "Not like you'll ever have that chance again…" and with that, Shiten pulled the blade from Roku's stomach with a sickening 'crunch', letting his body crumple to the floor, making a puddle of blood.

"There's only one place to hide people in this place…" murmured Shiten as he went into the basement.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Blood spurted everywhere as Shiten walked past the guards in the basement. The bodies of the guards fell with a slight 'thump' onto the ground, and he continued to walk forwards, until he came to a steel door. He could smell blood in the air, and it wasn't from the ones he killed…the way he killed them assured that.

"Mizuno…" he said, worry clearly evident in his voice

He broke open the door to meet a body laying on the ground, face hidden by blood matted silver hair. They were wearing a kimono decorated with sakura blossoms that had been bloodstained. They cleary hurt her when they heard the commotion upstairs.

"Mizuno!" yelled Shiten as he ran to her body, picking her up carefully and holding her head in hands.

"Shiten? Is that you?" Mizuno said softly, lifting up bloody hand to caress his pale face. "Why can't I see you? You're just a blur..."

"Mizuno," Shiten said, grasping her cold hand in his, "I'm here, I'm not leaving you!" he yelled, locks falling in his face.

Lifting up her other hand, Mizuno the locks behind his ear, and cupped his face with one hand. She was getting colder and paler by he second. A stab wound that he couldn't see before was pushing out more blood from her ribs. "I only wish that I had more time…Shiten…I…" she never finished. Her hand had gone limp and fell to the cold stone floor of the warehouse.

"Mizuno? Mizuno!? Mizuno!" Shiten pulled her body close, hugging her, afraid to let go, afraid that if he did, she would truly be gone forever.

"Truly sad…" came a voice from across the room.

Turning his head quickly, Shiten glared at the man with teary eyes.

"She was precious to you, wasn't she?" said the man. He wore black haori with a red yukata, and carried a blade on his back. A sea-green gauntlet was on his arm and he had fiery red hair that went in all directions.

"You don't want this to happen to anymore precious people, do you? She was your only one left…come with me. And bring her with you. I won't expect you to trust me, Sotogara Shiten, but come with me."

"You never gave me your name…" said Shiten, standing up. There was an air around this man that said he could be trusted, and his guts told him that to. He only made it this far because of Mizuno and his instincts.

"Kasai Hayashi." said the man known as Hayashi as he walked out of the building, Shiten following behind him…

Shiten never knew how big of a life changing step this was.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Hayashi's timeline: Kyoukou's defeating place**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

It had only been an hour since Buchi had left Kyoukou on the field. The Konoha nin were closing in fast, and were going to be there in about 5 minutes.

And Kyoukou's body still laid there, severed in two.

Before his fingers twitched.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: at last! We can get back to the actual storyline! Hoorah! Hoorah! Hoorah!

…bye.


	15. PDM's next chapter is on the way!

GUESS WHAT PEOPLE!?

I can't use my laptop, but I've managed to hook it up to a monitor to use, so i can use it again and begin typing again! Be happy! PDM's next chapter has started up again and is on its way!

-Zig


	16. Rewrite Notice

Dear Reviewers, subscribers, and those who've just made it here

Dear Reviewers, subscribers, and those who've just made it here.

I'm saddened to say that after rereading this story several times, it doesn't come up to my

standards, nor many of your's. The chapters need work, it's thrown together sloppily, and just is a disgrace to fanfiction in my opinion. So, thus, I'm not giving it up, but am just rewriting it. So, within a couple of months, hopefully, the renewed version will be released.

With my most sincere apologies,

-zigyy553


End file.
